Nakushita
by LiliersChan
Summary: Something happens that causes Pan to lose her memory. How will her friends and family cope and will her memory ever return?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was working on my final chapter for my other Vegeta/Pan story and this came to my mind and I just had to get a start on it! :3 Anyways I hope you enjoy it, I also apologize for any mistakes and I unfortuantely do not own DBZ/GT. **

_Ka.._

_Me... She placed her hands to her side, forming energy inside of them._

_Ha me... The monster in front of her only smirked as she narrowed her eyes at them._

_Ha! Pan thrust her arms forward sending the light of energy directly to her enemy. At the last possible moment the creature dodged the attack. Concentrating Pan focused on having the attack follow them. _

_Completely caught off gaurd the creature attempted to dodge the oncoming attack once again. They let out a scream of pain as the attack grazed the side of their arm. _

_"You'll pay for that child!" They hissed. _

_A small gasp escaped Pans lips as chains fastened around her wrists and ankles. Her mind screamed for the others before her world went black. _

**5 months later**

Trunks walked into the kitchen, blowing strands of lavender hair out of his tired eyes. Standing in front of the counter he slowly poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Anything?" He turned towards the opposite side of the counter, sipping the hot liquid.

"What do you think?" Bras eyes filled with tears, she sucked in a small shaky breath as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Where could you have gone..." Her whispered words reached her brothers ears. He turned away from her, lowering his head and letting more tears fall freely down his pale cheeks.

Moments later Vegeta stepped into the kitchen, his eyes rested on the silent froms of his children. Trunks stood in a gaze, not even noticing him, while Bra clung to the phone jumping every time it rang. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt it.

Eyes widening his head jerked to the side. "Don't you feel that?" His gruff voice snapped the two from their thoughts.

"Idiots." He mumbled, and before they could respond Vegeta was out of the house.

"What is he talking about?" Bras face became panicked as she watched her fathers retreating form. Coming to a stand she walked to Trunks, "Whats going on?"

"Oh Dende...It couldn't be..." His face turned as white as a sheet, when suddenly the phone rang. Pushing past Bra he snapped the phone off the receiver. "Hello..! Goten... !"

"I know...its faint but i feel it, fathers already on his way...Calm down...I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down and headed towards the door.

"Wait Trunks don't leave me in the dark!" Bra put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from taking a step forward.

"It's Pan! Bra it's really her!" She gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes, "I can't stay and talk, I have to go.." She nodded and he turned, heading in the same direction his father had only moments before.

**ooOooOooO**

A smile graced her lips as she watched the rising sun, drinking in the liquid of gold droplets. Her feet sunk into the sand, as she waded further into the water. Suddenly her head jerked up, her midnight strands whipping behind her as a seagull flew only a few feet above her. The only noises were her steady breathing, the birds above her, and the waves crashing against the beach shore.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The girl whipped around ready to apologize but no one was there. Confusion filled her eyes as they darted around the beach.

"Up here you idiot. Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta slowly descended.

She lifted her eyes to him and fell back, landing ungracefully into the water.."H...how is it that you are flying?" This caused Vegeta to arch his eyebrow at her.

"Who are you? what do you want with me..?" Pan gasped as a small wave pushed against her back. She began struggling to come to a stand when Vegeta stepped closer gripping her by the shoulders and pulling her to her feet. One hand caressed her cheek as he searched her fearful eyes.

"Dad!" Upon hearing his son, Vegeta dropped his arms away from the girl. Trunks landed a few feet behind his dad.

"Is it..really..her?" Growling, Vegeta turned towards his son.

"Its her...but it appears she doesn't remember a thing, Girl?" Pans eyes widened as his head jerked back towards her.

"Do you know your name?" She quickly shook her head. Gohan and Goten touched down to the ground. Gohan pushed past Trunks and Vegeta, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Oh my little girl.. What happened?" He choked on his tears as his arms tightened around the confused girl.

"Who the hell are you people?" Pan quickly pushed the man off of her and stepped back, leaving Gohan stunned and confused. He looked from Pan to Vegeta, then the others.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta sent a punch to Pans stomach knocking her unconscious. He scooped her under one arm and turned towards the others angry expressions.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Gohan stepped in front of Vegeta, his eyes flashing from brown to teal.

"She wouldn't have come willingly, I'll explain what I know once everyone is gathered." With that said, Vegeta took off towards home, with Pan under his arm.

**ooOooOooO**

Trunks layed the quilt gently over the unconscious girl then followed the others into the next room. Videl sat in a chair, the worry evident on her face while Gohan stood behind her, his hands resting along her shoulders. Goten wrapped an arm around Bra, pulling her close against his chest as she wiped her swollen eyes. Lastly there was Vegeta, leaning back against the doorframe connecting the room everyone was in and the one Pan was in. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face.

"Well spit it out already! What do you know?" It was Videl who spoke up.

Growling, Vegeta opened his eyes and scanned the room, "I only know the obvious. Appearing from your confused expressions you haven't figured it out already."

"Daddy!" Bra turned to her father, who in return softend his gaze.

"Well it seems she doesn't remember anything, not even her own name. And I'm assuming her powers are dormant along with her memory. It was mere luck that we picked up the tiniest speck of her ki signature." With that said, Vegeta pushed himself off the doorframe and stalked towards the GR leaving the others behind with their thoughts.

"So what do we do?" Trunks finally spoke up, lettings his eyes scan over everyones blank expressions.

The sound of the door slamming had everyone on their feet, Trunks was the first out the door.

"Pan! Wait!" His eyes widened as he spotted his father, his fingers wrapped around Pans wrist.

"Onna, stay put and listen to what they have to say." Vegeta lowered his eyes to her, and something in them had Pan halt her resistance. Vegeta handed her over to Trunks who then led her back inside. A hint of sadness entered the Saiyajin-no-Oujis eyes, then disappeared as quickly as it came. Turning away, he stalked back into the GR for the third time that day.

**I know it's a bit short but i was just too excited to get it posted and see how it does! Lol Future chapters should be longer and hopefully posted soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Again I apologize for any mistakes and also I do not own DBZ/GT.**

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Vegetas fingers moved over the digital keypad entering in his desired gravity. Closing his eyes he concentrated for a moment. Suddenly he sent a swift punch to the door next to him. Their connection was still lost. His eyes clouded over with anger as he powered up and continued with his routine exercises.

While training, Vegetas thoughts soon drifted back to the beginning of Pans disappearance. They were training as usual that day and afterwards she took off, he remembered sensing her ki some odd miles north from CC, before it completely vanished. And then there was nothing but pain as their bond shattered. He couldn't sense any enemies, and to this day her disappearance left him baffled.

When the others lost all hope, it was him that searched day and night for her.

Falling to his knees, Vegeta landed a punch to the floor before opening his saddened eyes. Never had he felt so useless. And never did he think it possible to feel this much pain. Her fearful eyes were haunting him. The times they had spent together flashed through his mind, he couldn't continue without her.

**ooOooOooO**

Meanwhile, inside of the house Trunks seated Pan on the couch before taking a seat at the couch opposite of her. Hesitantly Videl sat next to her daughter, she set a comforting hand on Pans shoulder but quickly withdrew when Pans body tensed under her touch.

"So...do you remember anything before today?" Trunks looked at her but once her gaze turned to him he had to look away. Her eyes felt so...empty, like she wasn't there at all and it pained him to no end. Where was the girl that stowed away and traveled the galaxy with him and her grandpa?

Pan shook her head, "No, I woke up on that beach this morning and that was it. I try and remember I really do.. but it just... hurts everytime i do."

"I see" But he didn't. He didn't know what to do in this situation, he didn't even know where to begin.

"Well why don't we start by introducing ourselves. First off your name is Pan." It was Gohan who spoke up. He looked down at his daughter just as she lifted her gaze to his.

Pan smiled once seeing the gentleness fill his eyes. "Okay. My name is Pan."

Gohan held back the tears trying to force themselves from his eyes, "And I'm Gohan, your father. And this,"Gohan directed his gaze to his wife who sat next to Pan, "Is your mother Videl." Videl turned to Pan, forcing a smile on her face. Her heart was tearing up inside at the sight of her daughter. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Would Pan ever remember her life, her friends and family, her own mother?

"Guess I'm next, I'm Goten your uncle. Sorry still not sure what to say in this situation." The son grin broke on his face as he scratched the back of his head. Pan smiled up at him, she had a feeling she was gooing to like that one.

"And I'm Bra, your best friend." A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down Bras cheek. Bra quickly caught it with the tip of her finger and wiped it away, mumbling an apology. Pan stared up at her in awe, she definitely was beautiful.

"Lastly theres me.." Pans head jerked in his direction.

"Trunks, right?" His eyes widened.

"How did you know that...?" Pan placed a finger to her chin taking a moment to think before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well maybe one of us said it or something..." Gohan laughed.

Trunks didnt buy it. He was almost certain no one had mentioned any of their names to her. He blew lavander hair out of his eyes, closing his eyes in concentration as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...Umm I'm kinda starving here, you guys got any food?" Goten laughed while the others just rolled their eyes at him. Leave it to Goten to be the first to bring up food.

"Oh my goodness I bet you're really hungry too Pan!" Videl quickly stood up from the couch, heading into the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone. Ever since the Passing of Chichi and Bulma, all family dinners and gatherings were left to Videl.

Pan watched Videls retreating form as she leaned back against the couch. After an uncomfortable silence filled the room, Gohan excused himself to go help his wife in the kitchen. Bra took a seat next to Pan, and Goten took one next to Trunks nudging him in the side and snapping him from his thoughts.

Finally not able to take the silence, Bra spoke up. "Why..Dont we watch a little tv?" The boys perked up a little and Goten reached for the remote. "Nothing stupid you guys!"

Pan just laughed at the scene playing out in front of her, causing the others to smile. It really was great to have her back.

**ooOooOOo**

"See, if you give them the tiniest speck of hope they completely let their gaurd down." A deep voice mumbled in front of the bright monitor.

"Yes..yes brother you were right. The girl was the best choice, it appears she is the one that holds them all together." The creature smirked.

Grunting the first creature hit a button causing the screen to fade out, "Very perspective brother.."

**ooOooOooOo**

"That was really delicious Videl...I mean..Mom" Pan patted her satisfied belly smiling up at Videl.

"It's okay hunny, you dont have to force yourself." Videl sucked in a shaky breath as she patted the top of Pans head before reaching for the dishes and brining them over to the sink. Gohan stood from his place at the table and walked over to his wife, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and thanking her for the meal.

"I suppose we should head home soon, I feel we've invaded the Briefs home for too long now." Gohan began grabbing dishes and helping his wife clean up.

"It's no big deal Gohan." Trunks smiled up at the older Saiyajain. "Hey better yet, why don't you and Videl run home, grab some things and stay here for a while."

"Are you sure?" Gohan stopped what he was doing to face Trunks.

"Yeah. It would probably make things easier with everyone being together, How about you do the same thing Goten. You're practically here every day anyways!" They all laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

This was the moment Vegeta decided to wallk in from training. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, grunting and taking the plate of food Videl handed him.

"I dont believe I caught your name." Her angelic voice caught him off guard and his heart clenched at her words. He lifted his gaze to hers, black stared into black before he resumed eating.

"Did I say something wrong?" Pan stared wide-eyed before lowering her gaze to her feet, swinging them in front of her. Bra swooped behind her and leaned down next to her ear.

"That's just daddy, dont mind him he's always like that. You can call him Vegeta. Come on I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Pan waved bye to everyone before letting herself be dragged off by Bra.

Pan sat indian style atop Bras pink comforter, watching as the blue-haired beauty dug through her closet.

"I know it's here somewhere.." She grumbled as she tossed more clothing behind her. "Aha! I found it!" She stepped out of the closet holding a small chest in both hands. Bra placed it on the bed next to Pan.

"What's that?" Pan raised an eyebrow at her as she watched Bra fumble with the lock and open the chest.

Bra smiled warmly, "I keep things that are special to me here." Bra pulled out an orange piece of cloth and handed it to Pan. "Here it's your favorite."

Pan hesitantly took it from Bras hands, her fingers smoothing over the material.

_"Hey Grandpa." Her innocent eyes stared up at the man walking next to her. _

_"Wha'ts up Pan?" He looked down at the small child tugging on the bottom of his shirt. _

_Her eyes lit up as a smile spread acrossed her young face, "Let's go have some fun Grandpa G!"_

"Grandpa...Goku..." Bra let out a gasp as soon as the words left Pans lips.

"Pan? Pan what do you remember?" Bra grabbed hold of the younger girls shoulders giving her a slight shake. Pans eyes rolled into the back of her head before closing as her body collapsed against Bra.

_Grandpa...Goku..._

Vegetas head snapped up at the sound of her voice, it was as clear as day ringing inside his head. Concentrating he tried responding to the girl only to be blocked off by some type of wall. Growling he slammed his fist against the table causing Trunks to jump from the sudden action. Gohan, Videl and Goten had already left for home to retrieve some things, leaving the Saiyajin-no-Ouji and his son.

"She's remembering some things..." Vegeta whispered. It seemed the second she remembered something their bond opened, he was assuming it was only one-sided and before he could do anything the connection was lost as soon as it came. Before Trunks could ask what he was mumbling about he looked up at the ceiling as Bra padded across the hall and down the stairs.

Her blue eyes filled with happiness, as she panted to catch her breath, "She's remembered something!"

**Still a bit short I know, I'm sorry. Hopefully I get another chapter in soon, although I should be working on some of my other stories! Lol oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaay Chapter 3! :3 I honestly dont know where I'm gonna go with this story, at the moment i'm just kinda winging it Lol. So i hope you're enjoying it so far. Unfortunately I still don't own DBZ/GT and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I already noticed a few from my other chapter I have to go and fix or else it will bug me until i do! Lol **

**Enjoy! :)**

Pan awoke to the moonlight shining down through the window. Wincing slightly she sat up into a sitting position, letting her eyes scan over the empty room while throwing the comforter off of her legs and kicking her feet over the side of the bed. How did she get in here? The last thing she remembered was sitting in Bras room. The Bandana! Pan glanced around the room until her eyes located the orange material on the pillow. Reaching for it, Pan placed it on its rightful place. Smiling, Pan stared out the window into the star-filled sky, she felt the sense of someone or something calling her. Suddenly her eyes clouded over and she came to a stand, her feet sunk into the cushioned carpet as she made her way across the bedroom. She silently cursed when the door creaked as she cracked it opened and slipped through it.

Sucking in a small breath, Pan made her way down the empty hallway. Before reaching the stairs she ran into a wall, Pans hand flew to her mouth muffling the scream forcing its way up her throat.

"What are you doing up so late Onna?" Pan lifted her onyx orbs to his.

"Vegeta, right?" Vegeta grunted, still waiting for her answer.

"Oh..Just getting some water." She lowered her eyes to the stairs located behind him.

Vegeta let his eyes wander over her, and he hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to lift her gaze to him once more.

_Her blue eyes filled with happiness, as she panted to catch her breath, "She's remembered something!" _

_"Are you serious?" Trunks nearly dropped the dish he was putting away and turned to his sister, "well what did she remember and where is she?"_

_Bra finally calmed down before continuing, "Well I gave her her orange bandana, then she kinda looked in a daze and the next words out of her mouth were, 'Grandpa Goku' well then...she kinda passed out.." _

_"She passed out!" Trunks began walking past his sister._

_"She's fine boy" Vegeta stood from his chair. "She probably just over exerted herself and you shouldn't be barging up there trying to wake her up. I'll go bring her to her room." _

_They both nodded as Vegeta walked up the stairs_

"Onna..." Pan sucked in a sharp breath as Vegeta leaned in his gaze full of heated passion. Her cheeks flared crimson as her eyes lowered to his lips, only centimeters from her own. Pan quickly pushed past him mumbling an apology before running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Vegetas heart clenched in his chest as he cursed himself for his stupidity. It took everything in him not to turn around and follow the girl down stairs. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat the Saiyajin-no-Ouji made his way back to his empty bedroom.

Pan stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch, grabbing a cup she filled it with water and took a seat at the table. She wrapped her fingers around the glass, letting her thoughts drift back to earlier. Something about that man felt so..familiar. He seemed so cold and distant, but just a few minutes ago he was the complete opposite.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she hunched over the table, she honestly couldn't even remember the true reason for her venturing down here.

"Who is down...Oh its you Pan." Trunks emerged from the doorway stifling a yawn and grabbing himself a glass of water before taking a seat at the table opposite of her.

Pan let out a small laugh at the sight in front of her, his lavender hair all stuck to one side, the sleeves to his shirt were far too long for his arms and his pajama pants were practically falling down his hips.

"What's so funny?" Trunks rubbed his tired eyes before looking down at himself, "Oh i must look terrible." He laughed. "So I heard you remembered something. Thats gotta be great!" A smile broke out on his face.

"I guess..." Pan sipped at her glass of water, averting her eyes away from him.

A silence surrounded them.

"Hey remember that time you came to my office window and..." Pan looked up at him with a blank expression. He quickly mumbled an apology letting the silence take over the room once more.

**ooOooOooO**

"Brother...She's already remembered something..." The creature focused on the monitor in front of them.

"I know...She shouldn't be even close to regaining her memories. Damn those Saiyajins." The second creature growled in frustration, slamming their fist against the table in front of them and causing the first one to shudder.

"We need to somehow figure out how to get to her without the others noticing..."

"Don't you think i know that you idiot!" He jerked his head in the first creatures direction.

"My apologies brother..."

**ooOooOooO**

"Just dont stay up too late" Trunks sent a worried glance in her direction before standing and walking to the sink to drop off his empty glass. Pan nodded and watched his retreating form.

Letting out a sigh, Pan pushed her glass away from her and crossed her arms over the table, resting her head on top of them. She hated feeling so...helpless. If only she could remember her life prior to today. What happened? She closed her eyes for a moment and drifted off to sleep.

**ooOooOooO**

Groaning, Pan slowly lifted her head only to bury it back into the security of her arms.

"Good morning sleepy head. Bed too uncomfortable for you?" Videl giggled as she continued cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Mom..." A smile graced Videls lips as she heard the words leave her daughter. Dende, how she missed hearing that.

Gohan cleared his throat, causing Pans head to jerk up in his direction. He peered at her over the top of the newspaper he was reading before folding it once, then twice and setting it on the table in front of him. "Hunny maybe you should go get cleaned up before everyone else starts piling in here." Pan quickly nodded and scurried out of the room.

Bra waltzed in next saying her good morning to the Sons, "Did she remember anything else this morning?" Gohan and Videl both shook their heads.

"Damn.." Bra mumbled as she took a seat opposite of Gohan. This is when Goten decided to come in.

"Is that food I smell? Oh it is, thank Dende Videl you're a lifesaver!" This earned him a small laugh from Videl. Goten leaned down pressing a small kiss to Bras cheek before taking a seat next to her.

"The last thing I want to see in the morning is my best friend making any kind of move on my sister!" Trunks groaned as he walked over to the counter, grabbing himself a cup of coffee before sitting beside Gohan.

Moments later Pan returned feeling fresh and renewed. Videl was placing plates of food at the table and everyone was already seated with the exception of Vegeta who was in the GR. Thanking Videl, all of them dug into the food before them.

Vegeta decided to join in towards the end of breakfast and Pan fidgeted in her seat trying her best not to keep eye-contact with him.

When the meal was done, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan all migrated to the next room over. Pan sat on the loveseat her feet curled under her with Bra next to her. Goten leaned against the arm of the chair, while Trunks made himself comfortable on the floor in front of Pan.

Bra smiled and handed a bundle of photos to Pan, "Here your dad and mom brought these hoping it might trigger something."

Pan scanned over the photos, a smile came to her face as her eyes landed on one of a teenaged Trunks holding her up by the wrist and a smile plastered to her face. "This was when I beat the crap out of uncle Goten.." Pan whispered, causing the others' eyes to widen in shock. Each of them drew in a breath trying to hold back their enthusiasm. Maybe this really would work. "I can tell it's Goten because of the hair right at the bottom of the picture."

Bra let out a sigh, none of them could tell if Pan had actually remembered something. "So can all of us fly then?" Pan looked up to the others, eyes filled with excitement at the idea of being able to fly. The question was completely random, but she had been pondering it since the moment she saw Vegeta.

"Most faster then others." Goten snorted and Bra slapped her brother across the arm.

"Shut up! Just because I choose not to practice..."

"Practice wouldn't help in your case" Bra growled up at Goten, who immediately stopped laughing. Dende, if looks could kill.

Pan giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched the others bicker.

"You want to learn how to fly?" They all turned their heads towards Vegeta, a smirk plastered to his face, Pan slowly nodded.

"Don't do it Pan!" Trunks jumped to grab her hand and stop her from getting off the couch. Vegeta watched as his son touched her, biting back a growl he turned away from them.

"I'll be in the back." He mumbled, fighting back the surge of jealousy as he walked away from them.

Pan looked down at Trunks and he quickly pulled his hand away, mumbling an apology, "What's wrong with him showing me?" They all bursted out laughing.

"Just...trust us." Bra patted her friends arm before coming to a stand. "Well I gotta start getting ready for school."

Trunks nodded and stood also, "Yeah some of us have a company to run, but we'll be back before you know it!" He smiled down at Pan and she watched their retreating forms.

"Hey maybe your dad can teach you, I mean he was the one that taught your mom and me when we were younger." Goten smiled brightly down at her.

"I think he's leaving any minute now for work. I'm just gonna go to Vegeta, I dont see why you guys are so afraid of him." Pan rolled her eyes and stood from the couch.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Goten shouted after her.

Videl poked her head out of the kitchen, "What are you screaming about Goten?"

Goten gave her the usual Son grin and scratched the back of his head, "Umm nothing Videl." The last thing he needed was Videl yelling at him for letting her little girl go with Vegeta.

Videl gave him a deadpanned look, "Right" She mumbled before retreating back inside the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Pan sauntered out to the backyard, the color rose to her cheeks as she noticed Vegeta standing there his back to her.

"Took you long enough." He turned around to face her, a frown on his face. "Come here." Pan took a hesitant step forward then slowly made her way to stand in front of him. Vegeta scooped her into his arms bridal style, earning a gasp from Pan.

"W..What are you doing!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"We'll get nowhere if we do it here." His eyes softened just at the feel of her in his arms once again, before he took off for the sky with Pan clinging onto him for dear life.

**There you go! Hope you liked it, and I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay Chapter 4! I stayed up late just to finish this one! :D Sorry for any mistakes also, I still do not own DBZ/GT**

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face as the wind blew against them. Pan rested her head against Vegetas shoulder, peering over it to stare at the trail of endless clouds behind them. Suddenly Vegeta stopped, causing Pan to slightly pull back. Her arms pressed against her chest as she lifted her gaze to his, "What are we doing?"

"Learning to fly" He smirked down at her.

A moment of silence passed before the Saiyajin-no-Ouji dropped the unsuspecting girl. Pans eyes widened as she felt the security of his arms taken away and her body falling. She let out a shrill scream upon seeing the ground getting awefully closer, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact.

The sound of laughter forced her to open one eye, the ground was merely inches away from her face. Pan narrowed her eyes and jerked her head up in Vegetas direction, before hovering her way up to him. Her face turned red from anger and she growled at him while he continued laughing at her. How dare he!

"If I recall, the last time you dropped me I kicked your ass!" Pan spat at him, not even realizing what she had just said.

"What?" Vegetas laughter immediately stopped and he stared at her in shock.

"W...What?" Pans eyes widened slightly. Her hands quickly lifted to her head as a pain surged throughout her body. What was happening to her? She curled up, drifting into unconsciousness as her body plummeted to the earth below. Before she hit the ground, Vegeta caught her in his arms holding her close against his chest. He held her with one arm, while his other hand brushed her midnight strands from her face. She looked so calm, as if none of this were really happening. His fingers caressed her cheek with a gentleness he never knew he had until the girl wormed her way into his heart. Ever so slowly the Ouji leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Pans lips.

Regaining his composure, Vegeta hoisted her up in his arms and took off back towards CC. He landed back in the front yard just as Trunks was getting home, "Dad what the hell did you do to her?" In an instant Trunks was in his fathers face, ripping Pan from his arms.

"I didn't do anything you idiot." Vegeta growled and his arms felt empty without her. "She remembered something and passed out again. She'll be fine, she just needs to rest." Vegeta watched as his son turned and took Pan inside. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take this. Damnit. He was letting his emotions get the best of him. What caused Pan to lose her memories? And where had she been for the five months prior. Vegetas body tensed as he let his eyes wander around him. Something wasn't right.

**ooOooOoo**

"If she continues to regain her memories like this, we might have to act sooner than we thought." He placed a finger to his chin, his neon eyes focusing on the Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

"Yes you're right brother, and it seems our friend here is beginning to realize that something isn't right." The second creature growled, turning away from his brother.

"Then it's settled." They both nodded in agreement.

**ooOooOoo**

Luckily Gohan wasn't home yet, and Videl was too busy preparing dinner. Trunks slipped up the stairs and into Pans room without anyone noticing. Letting out a sigh, he gently laid Pan on the bed, slipping the comforter over her unconscious body. He pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed and took a seat in it. He ran his fingers through his lavender hair, letting his thoughts drift over recent events. It felt like just yesterday they learned of Pans disappearance. He was at work when he received the phone call from Bra.

_"Trunks!" Her voice sounded shaky he knew something was wrong right away. "Is Pan with you?" His eyes drifted to the picture resting safely on his desktop. It was a picture of Goku, Pan and him when they traveled the galaxy._

_"No what's wrong?" Bra sucked in a sharp breath._

_"Don't you sense her?" Trunks narrowed his eyes before closing them. He leaned back in his chair and focused on her Ki. _

_"Where is it Bra? I can't feel her!" He sat upright, eyes wide in disbelief why hadn't he noticed it sooner?_

_"We don't know. Daddys looking around for any sign of her. He remembers where he last felt her KI, but theres no sign of her." Bra choked on her tears as she clung onto the phone. _

_"Is it a new enemy?" His fingers tightened around the phone._

_"Daddy didn't sense anyone else." Trunks sighed in relief as he pushed himself from his desk._

_"I'm on my way, does everyone else know?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart felt as if it were going to jump from his chest._

_"I told Goten and he's letting Gohan and Videl know. I'm sure they're out there looking as well..." _

_"Okay. I'm leaving the office now to help look. Stay home and stay by the phone. I'll have my cell on me if you need me." Trunks tried remaining calm for Bras sake, but he felt nauseous _

_"Okay." The sound of the click signaled the end of their call and he was out the door not even a second later. _

Groaning, Pan brought her hand up to her forehead, "Uugh what happened?" She quickly jolted upright looking around, "Where am I?"

Trunks quickly stood on his feet, resting his hands along her shoulders, "It's okay Pan you're at home."

Blinking a few times, Pan rubbed the sleep from her eyes before lifting her gaze to his, "Oh yeah I was learning to fly from Vegeta and the bastard nearly gave me a heart attack by dropping me thousands of feet from the sky!"

Trunks snorted trying to hold back his laughter as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat back down in it, "We tried to warn you."

Pan sent a glare in his direction before sticking her tongue out at him, "Oh shut it!" They both busted out laughing. Once their laughter resided Pan turned her head to stare out the window. "So what was I like before all this?"

The question caught Trunks completely off guard, "Well um.." He stared down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap. "Well.. I guess you take after your Grandma Chichi and your mother Videl. You're definitely a spitfire." He smiled as he spoke this, "you're spontaneous and adventurous. You never back down from a fight."

"I fight?" Her eyes widened as she turned back to face him.

"Yeah, you're great at it too" A smile broke out on his face, his cheeks tinted crimson as he scratched the back of his head. After a moment he finally lifted his gaze to hers, "You're smart..and beautiful. The best friend a person could ask for..." His body seemed to lean closer to hers on its own accord. He hadn't even realized when this had turned into a confession, and before he knew it his hands were in her hair and his lips were on hers.

Pan gasped, never expecting this from him and giving him the access he so desired. When she felt his weight shifting onto the bed she put her hand up to stop him and pulled her head away mumbling an apology.

"Oh no..It's okay I should be the one apologizing!" Trunks stuttered, his cheeks heating up even more than before. He couldn't believe he actually kissed her! "I..Better get going. Dinner should almost be done. I'll see you downstairs!" He smiled to her before turning and practically running out of the room.

Pan brought her fingertips up to her lips, staring at the closed door he had just left through. Honestly she was attracted to the demi-saiyajin, but something about that kiss just didn't feel right. She just couldn't place her finger on it. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, why did she suddenly feel guilty? Snapping out of her stupor, Pan flung the blanket from over her legs and slid out of the bed. Still, she couldn't believe he had actually kissed her.

_He had actually kissed her._

Vegeta stopped mid-air, his eyes widening in anger. Letting out a scream he powered up to the next level, throwing a punch to the wall only a few feet in front of him. It took everything in him not to go and kill his own son. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know that the Saiyajin-no-Ouji had already claimed the girl. Growling in frustration the Ouji raked his fingers through his hair. He briskly walked over to the door and entered in a code into the digital keypad. As soon as the door swung open he lifted to the sky and took himself as far away from CC as possible.

**ooOooOoo**

Humming softly to herself, Pan made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Mmm smells wonderful, Mom."

Videl turned away from the stove and smiled at her daughter, "Well you look to be in a good mood" Pan laughed it off and took a seat at the table next to her father.

"I was taught how to fly again today." Pan took the glass of water her mother handed to her.

Gohan nearly choked on his drink, he set the glass down and wiped at his mouth. "What?"

Pans eyes lit up, "Well once learning we could all do it, I decided I wanted to be able to as well."

This was the time Goten decided to walk in. He walked up to Pan and ruffled her hair, causing her to swat his hand away before he took a seat next to her. "Hey Panny-Chan. So how'd you do?"

"Wait you knew about it? Goten!" Gohan narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

Goten scratched the back of his head as the Son grin broke out on his face, "Oops."

"Oh what did you do now Goten?" Trunks and Bra entered the kitchen just as Videl began placing the food on the table. Pan averted her eyes away from Trunks', blushing slightly as she recalled the event from earlier.

Dinner was spent with everyone reminiscing and telling past stories, all hoping for the same thing; that something would trigger Pans memory. Vegeta didn't make it to dinner, it seemed the only one who had noticed though was Pan. After the meal was over and the table was cleared off Pan followed Bra into the living room.

"Hey Bra wait up." Pan placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away.

Smiling Bra turned around to face her friend. "What's up Pan?"

"Isn't anyone else worried Vegeta didn't show?" Pans eyes darted around the room, making sure no one else was present.

"Oh it's normal. Daddy likes to train a lot, and if he's bored with the GR he'll go off elsewhere. Sometimes for days even." Bra giggled.

"Oh. Okay" Pan felt relieved. The kiss from earlier flashed in the back of her mind and she suddenly felt guilty again. She watched Bras retreating form before walking away herself.

Sighing, Pan found herself sitting on the back porch, her knees pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. By now the sun was set, and the sky darkened covering the earth with a blanket of stars.

Pan noticed movement in the corner of her eyes and quickly straightened up, "W..Who is there?" She cleared her throat and came to a stand, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Vegeta is that you?" Hesitantly, she took a few steps closer.

"Vegeta?"

**There you go! I hope you liked it. Also this isn't going to turn into a Trunks/Pan I just had to throw that in there to spice things up Lol. :3 I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so heres Chapter 5. I would just like to give a shout out to: ****SayianInuQueen26, TFSrules, WithoutWingsX, ****Thank you so much for the reviews! Also to the anonymous reviewer in the second chapter it says that both Bulma and Chichi passed away. :D In my opinion it makes more sense because towards the end of dbz or even in gt they're looking pretty old, but saiyajins remain in their prime for who knows how long. Lol **

**Well I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT. Enjoy :3**

Pans eyes clouded over and she slowly made her way back into the house. She jerked her head up before making her way over to the stairs. Just as she reached the top stair, Trunks was heading in her direction down the hallway "Oh Hey Panny!" his eyes widened as she brushed past him and continued down the hallway. Spinning on his heel Trunks reached over and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Hey...What's wrong?" Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on her face. Something about her seemed...different. He couldn't quite place what though.

Pan placed a finger to her chin and smirked down at the demi-saiyajin, "Oh..Hey Trunks. Want to see something?"

Trunks lowered his eyes in confusion, the question caught him completely off guard. Discarding his previous concern he nodded his head, "Umm sure." A smile spread across his face as Pan grabbed a hold of his hand and led him back down the stairs and out the back door.

_Pan noticed movement in the corner of her eyes and quickly straightened up, "W..Who is there?" She cleared her throat and came to a stand, squinting her eyes to get a better look. _

_"Vegeta is that you?" Hesitantly, she took a few steps closer. _

_"Vegeta?" _

_She finally made her way to the bushes and pushed the branches aside. A small gasp escaped her lips before she laughed silently to herself. "Hey there little fella" She crouched down, lowering her arm and allowing the small rabbit to sniff her. "See..I won't hurt you." Her eyes softened and a smile played at her lips as she went to pet the top of the rabbits head. A sudden chill ran up her spine._

_'Son Pan'_

_Pan quickly spun around, landing on her butt as her eyes searched the darkness around her. "Who's there?" Her eyes squinted in the darkness as she searched for any sign of anyone being there. _

_'It's time Son Pan' _

_"What do you want from me?" Pans eyes filled with fear and she silently prayed for one of the others to show up._

_'It's time' They repeated._

_Suddenly a pair of ice blue eyes appeared before her, before she could emit even a sound her world went black. _

Trunks stood a few feet in front of her and scratched the back of his head, "I'm not quite sure what i'm supposed to be looking at here..." His voice trailed off at the sound of her approaching him from behind.

Pan slowly made her way behind him and wound her arms around his mid-section, pressing her petite form against his back. She leaned up on her tippy-toes, purring softly into his ear, "Trunks.." His body tensed and her voice sent chills down his spine. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. For years now he had been crushing on the young warrior, but held back in fear of ruining their friendship.

"Pan..." his voice was only a whisper and sounded foreign to his own ears. Her fingers made small patterns along his chest then smoothed over his abs, moving downwards. Growling low in her throat she took his ear between her teeth, causing a gasp to escape through Trunks' lips.

Trunks spun around in her arms so that he was facing her, he cupped her cheeks in the palms of his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Pan opened her almost lifeless eyes and smirked against his lips as a Ki ball began forming in her hand. Slowly pulling away and breaking the kiss, Pan lifted her gaze to his.

"Die."

As soon as the words left her lips she released the ball of energy at the unsuspecting demi-saiyajin and jumped back and out of his embrace. Trunks' eyes widened, filling with shock and betrayal. Falling to his knees he whispered her name one last time before his body went limp and fell into unconsciousness.

Smirking, Pan took one step closer to him and lowered her arm, a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she formed yet another Ki blast in her hand, one strong enough to finish off the fallen warrior.

A wave of blue energy spiraled in Pans direction, hitting her square in the back and causing her Ki blast to dissipate as she staggard forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Goten lowered his eyes at her, "Panny?" Hesitantly he stepped closer to her.

"Ka...Me...Ha Me...Ha!" Pan spun on her heel just as she thrust her arms forward. Growling, Goten crossed his arms in front of him. Powering up he began countering her attack until finally he pushed her own attack back at her. Quickly phasing out of the way, Pan reappeared a few feet away from Gotens side.

Panting, she sent a glare in his direction. Goten released a small breath and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Fine, if this is the way things have to be then so be it." Narrowing his eyes at her, Goten crouched down into a fighting stance much similar to that of his father Gokus.

"Grandpa...Goku..." Pans eyes widened and she shook her head. Tears were falling from her eyes and she didn't know why and her head was killing her. Letting out a scream Pan raked her shaking hands through her hair and fell to her knees. Memories from her childhood filtered into her mind like being retold in sepia tones.

Goten straightened himself, his face fell relaxed as he watched in confusion. A blur of black brushed past him and ran to his fallen niece.

"Gohan dont!" Goten reached out for his older brother.

"Can't you see she's hysterical?" Gohan gathered Pan in his arms, by now her shaking body fell relaxed in her fathers arms and she sucked in a sharp breath.

Gohans eyes widened as he felt a sudden pain in his gut only moments before he was sent flying into Goten. Goten braced himself and put his arms out just in time to catch his brother and set him back on his feet.

Gohan hunched over clutching his stomach. Biting back the pain he straightened himself out and spit out the blood collecting in his mouth. Goten rested a hand on his brothers shoulder, "I tried to warn you, if you haven't noticed already that's no longer the Panny we know..."

"I've noticed." Gohans eyes flahsed that dangerous teal that everyone once feared. Letting out a painstaking scream his power burst into a golden flame around him. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you will return my daughter to me. Even if i have to do it by force." A frown formed on his face as Gohan flexed his muscles.

**ooOooOoo**

"Deras, are you alright brother?" Neon green eyes watched his brother concentrate.

"Gentobo, someone tried interfering." His ice blue eyes watched the scene play out below.

"Do you know who brother?" Gentobos eyes darted around them, searching for any sign of someone else in the area.

"I'm..not sure, but the interference has caused that child to fight back." Deras winced as he struggled to stay in control.

"Do you need me to go down there brother?" Gentobo made to descend but was stopped by Deras.

"Not yet little brother..."

**ooOooOoo**

"Ah! It's about time someone took this seriously." Pan braced herself as Gohan lunged at her, his fist ready. Smirking Pan flipped back onto her hands and pushed herself out of the way. Goten watched in awe as the two matched blow for blow, and Pan hadn't even leveled up yet!

Panting, Pan lifted her gaze to her fathers, in an instant she too powered up into her super saiyajin form. She phased out and reappeared behind Gohan. Smirking she spun around and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Her eyes widened when Gohan wrapped his fingers tightly around her ankle. He quickly spun her around and sent her flying into the GRs' wall.

**ooOooOoo**

Bra burst into the room Gohan and Videl shared during their stay at CC. Videl screamed and nearly fell out of the bed, "Dende Bra! You nearly scared me half to death! What the hell is going on out there? Gohan woke up in a panic and told me to wait here." Stifling a yawn Videl turned her worried eyes to Bra.

Bra sucked in a shaky breath before padding across the room to the foot of the bed, "Something is wrong with Pan.."

Videl was instantly on her feet, "What's wrong with my Panny-Chan?"

Bra looked in a daze before continuing, "Gotens not sure, Gohan is fighting her now as we speak and Goten said we need to head to safety. My mom built a shelter in the basement, we can go there." Bra reached for Videls hand.

"Shouldn't everything be fine if Goten and Gohan are out there? And what about Trunks and Vegeta?" Bra forced back the tears threatening to spill. She wished she knew what was going on, hearing it second hand through Goten and hers bond didn't completely help.

"Trunks was knocked out by Pan, Gohans holding off for now, but Gotens not sure how much more he can handle. And daddy...I don't know where he is, but Kami I hope he gets here soon...For all of our sakes." Bra tugged once more on the older womans hand, and Videl allowed herself to be lead down into the security of the basement.

**ooOooOoo**

Pan put her hands together forming a fist with them, she let out a small laugh as she brought her fists down slamming them into the top of her fathers head. Gohans body plummeted into the earth below and Pan immediately sent an onslaught of Ki blasts at the fallen warrior.

"That is enough Onna!"

Gasping, Pan lifted her emotionless eyes to the Oujis, "Don't interfere!" She spat.

Vegeta slowly descended, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, "Boy, take your brother and my brat inside."

"No!" Pan hissed, turning away from Vegeta and lunging herself at Goten. Vegeta phased out and reappeared in front of her sending his fist at her face. Pan bent backwards and his knuckles grazed the tip of her nose. She then floated a safe distance away from him, sending a glare in his direction.

"Now Boy!" Hesitantly Goten ran to Trunks' aid, he hoisted his best friend over his shoulder then went to his older brother and scooped him under his arm. Vegeta watched from the corner of his eyes as Goten made his way into the safety of the house.

Vegeta's frown deepend as his eyes wandered over the girl in front of him. She fared a decent amount of cuts and bruises, but was still holding up her own. His chest swelled with pride over the fact that she had defeated not only his son, but her father as well. Although at the same time he feared for her well-being.

How could he even attempt fighting the girl seriously without killing her? Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek as he conteplated all of his options.

_Who's controlling you Onna..._

Gasping, his voice filled her head and her eyes momentarily brightened as she lifted her gaze to Vegetas.

_Vegeta..._

**Hmm I had a little trouble with this one, I literally re-wrote it three times, all because of the fight scenes, Damn you fight scenes! Lol oh well practice makes perfect! :D I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had half of this typed up when my computer decided to delete it D: But here it is! Sorry it took me a while to finish, I had a little trouble with this one. Musta had a small case of writers block D: Anyways I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't go over it as good as I usually do because I wanted to get it up right away Lol And lastly, I do not own DBZ/GT. Enjoy! :D**

Vegeta was instantly in front of her, his fingers dug into her shoulders as he gave her a slight shake.

_Onna, can you hear me? _

A small nod to her head was his answer. Pans eyes filled with tears as a small sob escaped her lips

_But how?_

His eyes filled with confusion.

_I'm not hundred percent sure actually, but I think Grandpa Goku had something do with it...he found away to restore my memories to me. _

Growling, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_Of course he did.._

A small laugh escaped her lips before she hunched over him, biting back the pain forcing its way through her body. Pan lifted her onyx orbs to his and Vegetas heart clenched at the sight. Her beautiful eyes once filled with love and life were now filled with only pain. Vegetas grip on her tightened as her emotions filled his senses. It felt as if his innards were being ripped from him.

_Vegeta...Something has taken over me and I'm not sure how much longer I can fight back. _

Vegetas eyes filled with tears that he refused to shed.

_Onna..._

Pan put a finger to his lips silencing his thoughts.

_They are from a far off planet our people destroyed. The people of this planet were known for a technique that allows one to take complete control of a person_.

Wincing, Pan closed her eyes tightly.

_Kami, It hurts Vegeta...I won't blame you if the only way to stop me is to destroy me_.

Vegetas eyes widened and his face turned to anger.

_Idiot, Don't say something like that!_

Damnit! There was that wall again. Growling, Vegeta jerked his head upwards searching for any sign of the one behind this. When he lowered his gaze back to Pans he was shocked to see how lifeless her eyes now were. A smirk formed on her lips as both of her hands grabbed a hold of his upper arms and she kneed him in the gut.

Vegetas face contorted in pain, spitting out the blood collecting in his mouth he quickly regained his composure and lunged himself at Pan. He had to find a way to free her. Vegeta phased out and reappeared behind Pan, his arms snaked under hers and he held her against his chest.

Suddenly it hit him, he wasn't certain it would work but he had to at least give it a try. Pan let out a frustrated scream as she struggled against him. After manuvering her way out of his grasp she quickly gathered a Ki blast in her hand. Spinning around, Pan sent it spiraling at the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. Vegeta knocked the blast away with his forearm before Pan lunged herself at him. She sent a series of kicks and punches, all of which Vegeta dodged effortlessly.

Vegeta found an opening and took it, he phased out and reappeared above her. Putting both of his hands together he formed a fist with them and brought them down on the top of Pans head sending her body crashing into the earths surface. Without hesitation the Ouji descended and pinned her down to the ground.

Pan squirmed and writhed underneath him, only causing his grip on her upper arms to tighten. Closing his eyes, Vegeta released a small breath and began concentrating on breaking down their bonds barrier.

**ooOooOoo**

Deras' eyes shot open, "Damn those Saiyajins! Gentobo get down there, he's trying to reach her!"

Without hesitation, Gentobo descended upon the two warriors below.

Suddenly Pans body relaxed under him and Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. His grip on her loosened as his hands went to cup her cheeks.

_Fight Onna! _

The Oujis eyes filled with love for the woman beneath him as his mind screamed for her. Ever so slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passion-filled kiss. Tears filled her eyes and rolled slowly from them as images of them together filled her mind.

**ooOooOoo**

Darkened wings expanded outwards as he unsheathed the Feyronians legendary sword. Gentobo held the sword out in front of him, closing his neon green eyes he began concentrating as he mumbled a few words in the language of his ancestors. A bright blue light formed around the sword, Gentobos eyes shot open and he released the attack on the two Saiyajins below him.

A flash of gold stepped in front of the attack before it could hit. In the short time he had, Goten mustered all of his strength and countered Gentobos attack with a Kamehameha wave. Gentobos eyes widened in shock as he felt himself being pushed back by the attack.

Growling, Goten slowly began pushing forward. Deras quickly appeared behind his younger brother and pulled him out of harms way before the attack could swallow him whole. "This isn't the last you've seen of us, Saiyajins." Deras mumbled something in his language and a black hole appeared behind the two before swallowing them whole.

Gotens eyes darted around, searching for any sign of the two creatures. After sensing nothing a sigh of relief escaped his lips and he powered down. Vegeta quickly scooped the now unconcscious Pan into his arms and held her body close to his own.

"Boy, I thought I told you to stay inside." Vegeta growled as Goten turned around to face him.

"Yeah right! If I had stayed in there the both of you would have been goners!" Goten swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the Ouji stepped closer to him. Vegetas face got dangerously close to his before he smirked.

"You did good kid." With that said, Vegeta turned back around and walked into the house with Goten close behind.

Vegeta gently layed Pan down on the couch before taking a seat above her head while Goten went to retrieve the others from the basement. Bra was the first to emerge, she rushed to her father and checked him over for any serious injuries. He reassured her he was fine, but only when his eyes softened to her did she finally relax.

The others finally appeared, Goten held his still unconscious brother and layed him down on the couch opposite of the one Pan was on. Videl appeared next supporting Trunks, he stared at the group through half-lidded eyes. Only when his gaze landed on Pan did he stop dead in his tracks.

Upon sensing his sons hesitation Vegeta lifted his head and gave Trunks a reassuring look. Nodding Trunks allowed himself to be eased down onto the floor across from Pan and Vegeta.

Videl leaned against the arm of the couch Gohan was resting on, she crossed her arms over her chest her fingers tapping restlessly against her upper arm. After a moments silence she snapped, "So does anyone care to fill me in on what the hell is going on?" They all cringed as a muscle at the corner of her mouth twitched and she gave them a look that could give Chichi a run for her money.

"I'll explain everything once your husband wakes up." Shuddering, Vegeta averted his gaze away from the angry woman and let it land on the girl resting next to him. "Also try not to go wandering off on your own." Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

Goten came up behind Bra and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close against his chest. He looked from Vegeta to his niece, dare he say anything of what he witnessed? Shaking his head he decided against it. Now was definitely not the time to discuss that. His arms tightened around Bra and she rested her head back against his shoulder.

**ooOooOoo**

Gohans eyes sprung open and he shot up into a sitting position. Videl ran to his side and put a comforting hand on his arm. "W..what happened?" Running his fingers through his hair, Gohan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Trunks was passed out on the floor, Bra was curled up in his brothers arms on the chair, Vegeta was resting on the end of the other couch and Pan was sleeping on the couch next to Vegeta. "Pan!" Gohan swung his feet over the couch and struggled to a standing position.

Videl pushed him back down on the couch and gave him a stern look, "She's fine Gohan but you need to rest a bit more. Try and calm down please." Her eyes softened and she leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to her husbands lips. A small sigh escaped him and a smile played at his lips as he reached up and pulled his wife down for another kiss.

Trunks cleared his throat and the two quicky pulled apart. Trunks smirked as they mumbled an apology and Videl took a seat next to Gohan. By now Goten and Bra had stirred, all eyes turned to the Saiyajin-no-Ouji waiting for an explanation.

Vegeta straightened up before speaking, "When I was a boy, my father had heard of a planet conspiring to take over the whole galaxy. Planet Feyrond. The Feyronians were ruthless beings, more so than my own people. Despite their lack in strength, their intelligence made up for it. My father had sent multiple groups of Saiyajins to their planet, to dispose of these creatures. Somehow my people were driven to insanity and turned against each other, the results ending in death. That is, all except one."

Goten readjusted Bra in his arms and Gohan wrapped one arm around Videl, pulling his wife close as they all listened carefully. Memories of a past war flashed through Vegetas mind before he continued, "One warrior by the name of Daikon managed to escape and return. He told the King, my father, of how these creatures drained our peoples energy until it was almost nothing. They used some kind of technique that stripped a person of their identity, and allowed them to take complete control of that person. I heard, it's actually quite painful..." He trailed off and he let his gaze linger on Pan before returning to the others.

"Daikon had been under their control, he had a pregnant mate at home waiting for him. He believes it was the bond they shared that had actually saved him, returning his memories and forcing the Feyronian controlling him from his mind and body."

"So...that explains everything..." Trunks whispered, although he knew everyone had heard him. "Except one thing, how come we never sensed anything?"

"Somehow they are able to supress their Ki." Vegeta watched as his son continued to stare at the unconscious girl beside him. He had to stop himself from growling as a rush of jealousy surged through his body.

Trunks finally tore his gaze away from Pan, "So I guess now we just wait for her to wake up and tell us what happened five months ago."

They all nodded. Gohan came to a stand, stretching his sore muscles, "And we better stay on our toes, especially if we can't even sense them. I think i'm going to head up and rest then." With that said Gohan led his wife up the stairs and back to the bedroom they both shared.

By now Bra had dozed off once again, Gotens arms tightened around her and he slowly came to a stand, "I guess we'll do the same." Trunks watched their retreating form, before coming to a stand, he reached for Pan only to be stopped by Vegetas hand on his wrist.

"She'll be fine where she is. I will stay up with her." Something in his fathers eyes had Trunks nodding. He bid Vegeta good night, turning and heading towards his room.

A sigh escaped the Oujis lips his onyx orbs roamed over Pan as he leaned over pulling her body closer against his own.

_Onna..._

**Whew! There it is. Took me a while and I apologize but I hope it was worth the wait! Hope you enjoyed it :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update. Work has been kicking my ass lately and I haven't had a spare minute to work on this! But here it is, I do apologize for any mistakes and also I don't own DBZ/GT! :3**

Her body felt weightless, gravity held no meaning here. Where was she? What happened? She remembered finishing up training with Vegeta when suddenly she felt a strange Ki and decided to go and check it out. After that everything seems a bit blurry... now it was all coming back to her; Those... creatures had stripped her of everything and used her body to turn on the ones she loved. She remembered her grandpa Goku returning her memories and how Vegeta had given her that one final push to break free from their grasp. What had happened afterwards? Was she...dead? The darkness stretched for miles ahead of her and fear settled in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she could hear a muffled voice and her body began thrashing about. That Voice...

_Onna...You need to calm down..._

Then it dawned on her that her consciousness was only in spirit form, not physically. She could feel his arms around her, and immediately relaxed. She was happily suffocating in his scent and savored the feel of his lips on her own. The sound of his voice mumbling in their ancestors language soothed her. Kami, how she had missed him, everything about him.

_Just rest Onna...You deserved it.. _

**ooOooOoo**

"Gentobo, are you alright?" Deras' eyes roamed over his brothers injured arm, surveying the damage. He had never meant for his younger brother to actually get hurt, damnit if only he was stronger then he could have kept control over that damned child. He would get his revenge on both her and the Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

"Yes brother I'm fine. We need to attack now while they are weak," Gentobo winced as he came to a stand, taking a few steps away from Deras.

"Not if it means losing you brother. You're all I have now." Deras' expression turned worried, could they pull this off?

Gentobo closed his eyes in concentration, this was his time to shine. Deras was always the one to take charge, he was always the one to show all of his strength and continue to prove himself on more than one occasion. They would kill off the last remaining Saiyajins and avenge their people.

He rolled his arm back, releasing some of the tension built up before his eyes snapped open, "let's go Deras."

**ooOooOoo**

Bra awoke with a jolt, gasping for air. She looked to Gotens sleeping form next to her from the corner of her eyes before manuvering her way out of his embrace and struggling to escape the sheets tangled around her legs. Letting out a sigh of relief she slowly made her way across the room and to the door. Bra rested her hand on the door knob and closed her eyes in concentration. She could feel Trunks in his room, Gohan and Videl down the hall, and her father and Pan downstairs. Satisfied, Bra slowly opened the door and made her way down the hall towards the bathroom.

Turning on the water, she cupped her hands together gathering the cold liquid within them and splashing it on her face. She placed both hands on each side of the sink and leaned against it as she let her thoughts wander over past events. Everything was as normal as could be five months prior; Goten and her were slowly building their relationship and she had finally started school to prepare for when she took over as vice president of Capsule Corporations. After Pans disappearance everyone seemed so distant. Thankfully Goten was there for her and vice versa. Trunks continued to bury himself in his work, she knew how he felt about their life-time friend and when she went missing it was as if his world had ended. But it was her father who seemed the most distant, she understood he liked his space and he was always training, but this was odd behavior even for Vegeta. She remembered more nights than usual he was out late searching for any sign of Pan. Bra knew he cared for the girl, it was him that had trained her since she were young, but was there more to it than that? There had to be, she remembered on more than one occasion how her fathers gaze lingered longer on the younger girl. A small sigh escaped her lips as she reached for the towel located on the wall adjecent to that of the sink. After wiping her face off, Bra lifted her piercing blue eyes to the mirror in front of her. She let out a small scream as blue met black.

"Gohan!" Spinning on her heel, Bra quickly placed a hand to her chest trying to calm her racing heart as she leaned back against the wall.

Gohan wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Sorry Bra, didn't mean to scare you. I just heard someone in here and came to check it out." He let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head, that trademark grin spread across his face.

Bra smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "So how are you holding up?"

Leaning against the door frame, Gohan let his eyes roam over his reflection in the mirror, he definitely did not like what was staring back at him. His once neatly placed hair was in complete disarray, and the bags visible under his eyes seemed to get worse with each passing minute. To say he was dog-tired was an understatement. The once strongest man on earth now looked to be completely broken-down. Releasing the breath he had been holding in he finally averted his eyes away from his reflection to stare into Bra's worn out blue ones, "Honestly.. I'm not sure anymore." He let out a small laugh and Bra raised an eyebrow to him. "I guess..Everything just seems so surreal at the moment. With everything that has happened, and is going on at the moment, its made me think about a lot of things lately. After everything our group has been through, I honestly believed we could live in peace. I mean, has everything my father sacrificed gone to waste? And not only that I worry about our numbers growing thinner every day! Kami knows the last time I've spoken to the Chestnuts. Krillin was my fathers best friend, but after he left us for the last time...things just fell apart i guess.."

An image of the bubbly blonde Marron flashed through Bras mind, saddening the Demi-Saiyajin. Gohan was right, they were once good friends, What happened? They all grew up, and eventually grew apart. None of them had expected a new enemy to appear any time soon. The only ones who continued training for this type of situation were her father and Pan. Speaking of father, Bra wandered if she should bring up those thoughts to Gohan.

Another sigh escaped Gohans lips as he ran his fingers through his hair and mumbled an apology to the girl in front of him. Smiling, Bra rested a hand along his arm, "Really, I'ts okay Gohan. I'm sure those thoughts have entered all of our minds, I know for sure they have mine."

"Thanks for listening..." A comfortable silence fell between the two. Gohan turned to make his exit, but was stopped by Bras hand grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Wait Gohan...! What would you say about my father and..." Both of their heads jerked back towards one of the bedrooms as a shrill scream echoed throughout the house. Gohans eyes widened upon realization and before Bra could wrap her mind around what was going on he was out of the bathroom and rushing into Videls and his bedroom.

"Kami, No.." Bra rushed down the empty hallway, close behind Gohan.

Gohan busted through the door and flicked on the lightswitch, his eyes widened at the sight and he immediately powered up into his super Saiyajin form. Gentobo held videl by the neck as she struggled for air, clawing at his arm. Gasping for air, her grip loosened around his forearm and she fell unconscious. A wicked smile tugged at Gentobos lips as released his hold around Videls neck and scooped her under one arm. He didn't want her dead, just yet anyways. Without hesitation Gohan lunged towards the creature holding his wife captive. Smirking Gentobo turned to him, the Feyronians legendary sword appeared in his hand and he held it up to Videl causing Gohan to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes continued to jump from Videl to the creature in front of him. Damnit! how could he save her without killing her?

"I'll kill you." He spat the words, lightning cracked around him as his eyes filled with anger and hatred towards the creature.

"tsk tsk tsk, I wouldn't be so rash if I were you, unless you want this Chikyuu-jin woman to die." By now the others were piling into the room. Goten quickly pushed Bra out of the room and into the hallway, if anything were to happen to her he wasn't sure what he would do. Trunks stood next to him and prepared his stance, if only they could get Videl away from this creep. Vegeta gave his daughter a look who in return nodded and quickly ran down the stairs to where Pan was. Vegeta pushed past his son and came to stand next to Gohan.

"What is it you want Feyronian." Gentobos smirk widened as his eyes fell upon the Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

"Ah so you've remembered." His head fell back and he let out a loud cackle before he let his neon green eyes fall back onto the Ouji. "You know very well what this is about." Vegeta didn't flinch and Gentobo continued, "Your people destroyed my planet, and for no reason! Luckily my older brother, Deras, and I escaped the horrors your people unleashed on our planet"

"No reason? Your people were trying to conquer every living thing within the galaxy." Vegeta spat, smirking he crossed his arms over his chest. "My father did your weak people a favor."

Releasing his hold on Videl, Gentobos face contorted in anger. Videls body crumbled to the floor, creating a loud 'thump'. In a flash, Gohan was next to her, scooping her in his arms and phasing out of dangers way.

Gentobo made ready to attack, when all of a sudden he stopped. He lifted his gaze to the blank ceiling above him as a smile spread across his face, "You will regret what you have said Saiyajin." They watched as yet another black hole appeared behind him and swallowed him whole.

Suddenly they all felt Bras Ki plummet to nearly nothing and Gotens eyes widened, "Nooo!"

Vegeta turned when the realization hit him. This was just a distraction! He was charging down the hall before anyone could say anything. Gohan checked his wife for a pulse and any other injuries before laying her on top of the bed and racing after Goten and Vegeta.

Stunned, Trunks watched his fathers and the others retreating form when suddenly the circuits in his head began turning. Images of Pan and his father began flashing through his mind, that certain glint when their gazes met, the way their touches towards each other seemed more intimate, how his father had reacted towards Pans disappearance and now his over-protectiveness for her. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Was he really that blind? His hands turned into fists at his side, after everyone had lost hope it was his father who had continued searching day and night for the girl. It should have been him, not his father. Trunks bit back a growl forming low in his throat, everything made sense now.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it, I actually had some trouble with this one too But I think I'm actually happy with it now! Yay. Now hopefully I have the next one up Soon! Lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while, Gomen ne! I had a lot of trouble writing this, i've re-written it about five times now. Honestly i'm still unsure whether I'm satisfied with it or not. Also it was my 21st b-day saturday so I had to recuperate from that! Lol Anyways on to the story! I apologize for any mistakes and lastly I unfortunately do not own DBZ/GT! Enjoy! :3**

_It all made sense now. _

Gritting his teeth, Trunks' muscles flexed and he let out a loud scream. Golden flames danced around him as tears blurred his vision. His face contorted in pain and his hands were instantly in his hair, nursing his throbbing head. His eyes that were once filled with warmth and love for life turned to hate and anger as images of Pan and his father flashed through his mind, pushing him completely over the edge. His fists tightened at his sides and he threw his head back, another heartwrenching scream escaping his lips. Trunks' aura exploded around him, the house shook from the sheer force of his power and the once vibrant yellow around him darkened. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes, revealing black as night orbs. Kicking his feet off of the ground, Trunks charged down the stairs. He would take care of these damned creatures and then show those two what true power was.

Gohans body lay crumpled against the wall, while Goten clutched his sisters unconscious body to his chest. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks as he rocked her broken body back and forth. Trunks' gaze finally fell upon the demon-like creature, Deras, who held an unconscious Pan under one arm and his father by the collar of his shirt. His father, the cause of all his pain and anger. How could he possibly have been defeated by such weak creatures? Trunks narrowed his eyes as Deras smiled at him.

"You're too late, boy."

The same black hole from before appeared behind him and Deras turned to make his exit. Growling low in his throat, Trunks lunged himself at Deras also disappearing into the black hole. He felt as if he were rushing forward into darkness.

"You will surely regret this, boy."

The sound of Deras' gruff voice bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the tunnel-like structure. Trunks spiraled deeper, like alice falling into the rabbit hole. He placed a hand in front of his face, his lips tugged down into a frown when realizing his Saiyajin heretige didn't help his eyesight in this darkness. Suddenly the tunnel became a wash of pure light and color. Trunks watched as stars speckled from the walls and exploded like a supernova. Shallow whispers and murmurs surrounded them and Trunks felt as if his heart would burst through his chest, he had never experienced anything like this. Now that said a lot for being half alien, and saving the planet on numerous occasions. Chuckling to himself his body jolted forward, regaining his composure Trunks lifted his head just as red and blue sparks spewed from the wall. They intertwined and spiraled in front of him, Trunks watched as more red and blue arcs cascaded throughout the tunnel, moving as if in slow motion.

A burst of bright light came into his line of vision, his head jerked to the side and he noticed the walls appeared to be breathing. They seemed in-sync with every breath he took, his eyes widened when he realized they were expanding. Suddenly he felt as if he were going to suffocate and before he knew it, Trunks was thrust from the black hole as if someone had put their foot to his back and kicked him out. He fell to his knees, his body still slightly trembling from the experience.

The sound his fathers body created when Deras released him brought Trunks out of his reverie . Sucking in a small calming breath, Trunks came to a stand and prepared his fighting stance. Before Deras could even blink, Trunks was lunging himself at him. His fingers wrapped around the base of his folded wings, an evil smirk tugged at his lips as he effortlessly pulled on the appendages, ripping them from the Feyronian. Deras' tortured scream echoed throughout the room and he stumbled forward, falling to his knees in front of Trunks.

"You'll fucking pay for that!" Panting, Deras jerked his head back at Trunks.

A menacing laugh escaped Trunks' lips, "Ooo I'm shaking." he mocked as he stared down at the creature before him. Trunks lifted his gaze, just in time to catch Gentobo sending a blast in his direction. Quickly powering up, he knocked the blast away with his forearm. Suddenly both Deras and Gentobo were attacking Trunks, sending a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Trunks was blocking with ease.

**ooOooOoo**

Pans body fell backwards her ebony strands fanned out around her while gravity pushed her deeper into the darkness. One hand reached above her, stretched towards the vast emptiness, her last shred of hope instantly dissolving. Sucking in a shaky breath, Pan closed her onyx orbs and tried to block out the murmurs and hushed voices that echoed around her.

_Vegeta_

His name continued to ring inside her head, she knew she was still trapped in an unconscious state, but his presence had completely vanished. Curse her weak body! Shouldn't she have already woken up?

Fearing the worst, a heart-wrenching sob escaped Pan's pale lips as tears rolled silently from the corners of her tightly shut eyes. Pans body plunged deep into ice cold water and instantaneously went numb. She could feel herself sinking deeper into the body of water, no longer struggling to survive.

What was the point? She could no longer sense his Ki. Never again would she hear the gentleness in his voice as he murmured sweet nothings to her in the ancient language of their ancestors. She would never feel the caress of his lips on hers, his calloused hands touching her in places no other man had, or his warm protective embrace.

_No!_

Memories once forgotten flashed through her mind. She couldn't...No she wouldn't go down this easily. Bubbles flowed upwards in front of her, the sound pulling Pan from her reverie. Her body arched like a bow as she struggled to make her numb limbs cooperate.

_Vegeta!_

A picture of her Ouji appeared before her and Pan began kicking her legs, forcing her body upwards. A small spark bursted in her chest and her onyx orbs widened in shock as tears of joy filled them. It was very faint, but she could sense his Ki. Their connection to each other had finally reopened. This was her reason to live, not only did her friends and family need her, but he did. Everything they endured in the past proved that together they could conquer anything!

Suddenly, a bright white light reached her line of vision. Pan reached her hand up once more and her legs continued kicking her body closer to her destination. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips just as her fingertips slipped through the waters surface, breaking the barrier.

Pans eyes sprung open, her mouth agape as she gulped in air as fast as she could take it. She quickly sat up into a sitting position, her hands rushing to nurse her aching head. The ringing in her head finally ceased and was replaced with the sound of skin on skin. Biting back the pain, Pan quickly lifted her head just as a Ki blast shot across the room only meters in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips and she jerked her head to the left, her eyes resting on the fallen form of her lover.

The stench of salt and rust entered her nostrils and fear began settling in the pit of her stomach. Hesitantly, Pan crouched into a crawl and made her way over to Vegetas unmoving body. Relization hit her when she noticed no open wounds and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She quickly let her eyes roam over his body until they stopped on a pair of devices around both of his wrists. Immediately she recognised them as the same devices that the Feyronians had used on her to absorb all of her Ki until it was almost nothing. A shudder ran through her body as she recalled all of those months locked up like some kind of animal. Pan sucked in a small shaky breath before stretching her arm in front of her. Narrowing her eyes she pointed her index finger at one of the bracelets and concentrated on forming just the right amount of Ki before releasing it on the device. A small smile tugged at her lips as the metal cracked open and fell to the floor. Quickly she repeated the same action with the other bracelet.

The tears she had tried holding back, finally spilled from her onyx eyes as Pan lunged herself onto the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. Her arms wrapped tightly around him and she buried her face into the corner where his neck and shoulder met. A small sob escaped her lips and wracked her small form at the thought of losing him forever.

_Idiot..._

Gasping, Pan pushed herself off of him in lightning speed and black met black. She stared into those onyx orbs she loved so much and a smile played at her lips.

_You really thought I would lose so easily? Idiot. _

A smirk tugged at the corner of the Oujis lips, and that earned him a playful smack to the chest from Pan.

_Who the hell are you calling an idiot?_

Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cold floor. Panic once again filled Pans senses.

_I'm okay Onna, I just need to rest and restore some of my energy, I want you to go help my son._

Her eyes widened and her head jerked up, until just now she had been completely oblivious to the ongoing fight between Trunks and one of the Feyronians. Where was the other one? Pan struggled to her feet and turned her body, the stench of blood became even stronger. Focusing, Pans eyes fell upon the dismembered body of Deras. Instantly her hand was covering her mouth as if to hold back the vile trying to force its way up her throat. Gasping for air, Pan turned her body away from the sight and placed her hands on her knees. Could Trunks have really done all of this?

After a moment she regained her composure and lifted her eyes to the two fighting above her. Her eyes widened once more at the sight before her, The aura that danced around Trunks could be described as pure evil, the hair that should have been golden was as black as night. There were a few scratches on his face and arms, Gentobo on the other hand looked as if he were struggling to even support his body. One of his arms rested limp at his side, cuts and bruises marveled his entire body. How long had they been fighting this battle? Trunks was obviously the superior, was he only playing with the Feyronian?

Trunks had managed to knock Gentobo onto his back. He slowly stalked up to his victim, an evil smirk tugged at his lips as he pointed a finger at the terrifed creature and began collecting his Ki preparing for the final blow.

"Die!" that one single word bounced off the walls of the room and Pans power erupted around her.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

This wasn't right, no one deserved to die this way. What Trunks was doing would be considered torture. Pans hands fisted at her sides and without thinking of the consequences, she lunged herself at Trunks.

**Meh...Yeah I'm still unsure of this chapter, maybe after the story is completed I'll go over it. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Again I'm sorry it took me quite a while to update. I know how this story is going to end, but theres still a a few chapters left hehe. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aha! I knew I could update faster than the last time! Lol. The ideas seem to be flowing better compared to the last chapter. Fingers crossed! Hopefully it keeps up :3 Anyways here's chapter 9! I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT! **

Hands shaking with rage, grasped onto his muscled arm. Pan pushed Trunks with all of her might and sent his body crashing into the wall next to him. Gentobo stared up at the girl, eyes widened in shock.

"If you're looking for some type of gratitude, you won't be getting it from me." He lifted his neon eyes to her now teal ones.

"I didn't do it for you." She spat, her attention turned back towards her opponent. "And I dare you to try and interfere."

Gentobo continued to stare in shock, he was about to reply when Trunks tilted his head back and let out another menacing laugh. Maybe he would stay out of this one.

"Well well... Little Panny is here to save the day. Rescuing the same creature that originally encaged you for all of those months?" Trunks flexed his muscles before preparing his fighting stance. "Your human blood must be diluting the Saiyajin in you. What a fucking disgrace!"

Pan winced as his words struck a chord. Growling she bared her teeth at him, growing up she believed everyone had looked down on her for the little Saiyajin blood she had. That is why she chose training over everything else. She would become the strongest of them all and prove every single one of them wrong. Her little Saiyajin blood had, at one time, made her believe she was unworthy of the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. Of course he thought otherwise. He had showed her how deep his feelings ran. He believed in her when no one else had, also showing her a side to him that no one else had had the pleasure of seeing.

Taking in a small calming breath a faint smile tugged at the corners of Pans mouth. Trunks' face suddenly faltered, "what the hell are you smiling about?"

An angelic laugh escaped Pans lips, before she crouched down into her fighting stance, "Just thinking about how this quarter Saiyajin is going to kick your fucking ass." Taking his shocked expression as her opening, Pan quickly powered up and charged at him sending a swift punch to his face. Trunks' head snapped to the side and he staggard back. Growling he retaliated with a punch of his own to Pans stomach, who effortlessly dodged it.

"Little training has left you weak Trunks!" Throwing her head back, Pan let out another laugh. The demi-saiyajins face contorted in anger. Emitting a frustrated growl, Trunks lunged at the younger warrior, who in return phased out before his fist could connect with her cheek.

"Shut Up!" his voice reverberated around them, "You're only proving how well you can run away Panny." The words spat from his mouth like venom.

Floating several inches off of the ground, Pan crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, You want me to fight you seriously?" She lifted her eyes, pretending to be deep in thought. A moment of silence passed, aside from the demi-saiyajins heavy breathing. "Have it your way then Trunks. You will regret this though."

It was as if something had snapped inside her, she could feel a new power course through her veins. First instinct was to pull away, but after a second thought Pan reached for it and grasped her new found power within her hand. Uncrossing her arms, Pans hands formed into fists at her sides as she shut her eyes tightly and let out a loud scream. A gush of wind seemed to appear out of no where and swirled around her. Yellow flames engulfed her body and danced around her, rising higher as her ki skyrocketed.

**ooOooOoo**

Gentobos neon green eyes widened in fear at the transformation going on only meters in front of him. How could the girl possibly posess this much power? Had they somehow awakened some dormant power in the process of tampering with and stealing the girls memory? In retrospect, there was no way in hell Deras and himself would have accomplished what they had originally set out to do. Gulping, Gentobo subconsciously began backing away until his back slammed into the wall opposite of Trunks and Pan. He quickly shielded his eyes with his forearm as a light which seemed to pulsate around the girl became brighter.

**ooOooOoo**

Onyx orbs snapped open and Vegeta sprung up at lightning speed. He brought a gloved hand up to nurse his aching head as the events of the past 24 hours replayed in his head.

_Suddenly they all felt Bras Ki plummet to nearly nothing and Gotens eyes widened, "Nooo!"_

_Vegeta turned when the realization hit him. This was just a distraction! He was charging down the hall before anyone could say anything. He first spotted his daughters body crumpled to the floor as if it had been tossed around like a rag doll. Blood gushed from an open wound on her forehead, staining her perfected skin. Other minor cuts and bruises marvelled her body, how could she have sustained so much damage in such a small amount of time? His heart sunk into the pit of his stomach, fearing for his daughters life. Suddenly a blurr of black brushed past him and scooped the bluenette into their arms. _

_Gotens arms carefully encircled his lovers body, pulling her close against his chest. The tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes earlier, sprung freely from them and made their way down his cheeks. He slowly began rocking her limp body back and forth and nuzzled his cheek against her own. Goten ran his fingers through her hair and murmured softly into her ear, wishing on everything to see those bright blue eyes of hers once again. _

_After what felt like an eternity, Vegetas eyes fell upon the creature bent over the couch. He watched as the back of the Feyronians hand caressed Pans cheek, "Get the fuck away from her!" Anger washed over the Saiyajin-no-Ouji, how dare that creature lay a hand on what was his? As if to add fuel to the fire, Deras continued with scooping the young girl into his arms and completely ignoring the Oujis presence. _

_In an instant Vegeta was powered up and lunging himself at the Feyronian, completely oblivious to the incantation Deras spewed out in his ancestors language. Suddenly chains sprung from beneath him, and fastened around the Oujis wrists. Vegetas eyes went wide with shock before he fell to his knees. The chains began obsorbing his Ki, and he quickly lost his transformation. So this was what they had used to drain a person of their Ki, he should have known, granted he was only a mere boy when he first heard Daikons story. Cursing his stupidity, Vegetas body fell forward creating a loud 'thump' as it hit the ground. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Vegeta fought to restore some of his Ki, only to have it stolen from him in a blink of an eye. He could hear Gohan making his entrance only a few feet away as his body slipped into an unconscious state, the last thing he remembered was shouting Pans name. _

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta slowly lifted his head and glanced around the darkened room. Where the hell was he? He couldn't sense his daughter and Goten, nor Gohan. He quickly jerked his head in the direction of Pan and Trunks as their arguement echoed throughout the room. Vegeta quickly came to a stand, and brushed himself off. He watched Pans transformation in awe, as a warmth and sense of pride for the Saiyajin woman filled him. She was a goddess with erratic golden flames dancing around her. At first glance one would confuse her teal eyes to be cold and hard, but hidden behind that was love, warmth and worry for her childhood friend. Vegeta let his eyes roam over the rest of her body, her once midnight strands were now spiked with the same golden glow as her aura and had grown down to her ankles. She had finally ascended to the third level, something even his own son had yet to achieve.A true smile spread across the Oujis lips just at the thought. **(A/N I believe Mirai Trunks goes ssj3, and Trunks does in one of the video games, but not in the anime, So that is what i'm going by. Just in case anyone is curious! Lol back to the story! :3)**

Sudden movement close by knocked Vegeta out of his reverie. His head jerked to the side and his eyes fell upon the Feyronian, Gentobo. The smile quickly vanished from his face only to be replaced with a frown. He watched as the creature nursed his limp arm, and cowered back against the wall. His trademark smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, he will keep an on the creature and allow Pan her revenge after her fight with his Son. For now the Feyronian can catch a glimpse of real power.

**ooOooOoo**

His hands trembled, and he quickly fisted them at his side as his eyes darted in her direction. She was even more beautiful than before. Two golden tresses framed her face, those piercing teal eyes made him feel as if she were looking into his soul and lightning crackled around her. Haunting images of her and his father together continued to flash through his mind and that sharp pain in his heart returned. His anger for the girl grew stronger and he let out a scream, the aura around him turning a darker shade of coal.

"So you think that little show of yours scared me? Do you honestly think you've become stronger little girl?" Sucking in a sharp breath, he sent her a glare. "I will show you true power." Trunks kicked his feet off the ground, fist ready. At the last possible second he phased out and reappeared behind her but Pan was ready.

Letting out a frustrated growl, she swung around and sent a roundhouse kick to Trunks' face. His head twisted to the left so hard it looked as if it would do a complete 360 turn. Pan ignored the throbbing in her foot and just floated there waiting for Trunks to make the next move.

As if in slow motion, Trunks turned his head forward and sent a glare at the girl only meters in front of him. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and his lips formed into a thin line as he quickly wiped it away with the back of his arm.

"You will pay for that you little bitch!" Enraged, Trunks charged at her once more, sending a flurry of punches and kicks.

The two were moving far too fast for the human eye to see, but that was no problem for the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. A frown formed on Vegetas face and he crossed his arms over his chest while his eyes darted back and forth around the room, watching the ongoing fight very closely. Suddenly the two Saiyajins clashed before pulling apart, both panting as they sent death glares to one another.

Finally after a long hesitation, Trunks smirked, "You ready Panny?"

Pan watched him closely as Trunks placed both of his hands to one side. Realization hit her, and her eyes widened in shock. _There was no way!_

**Well there it is! I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon. I hope it wasn't too confusing with me switching back and forth from POV. Also I'm sorry if Vegeta seems a bit weak lately, I just wanted to show how much he has changed by letting his feelings overpower his better judgement. So it's not that he's gotten weaker over time (he's still badass and strong as ever!) he just has to work on controlling these...new-found emotions of his (if that makes any sense Lol) Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I don't think it took me too long to update! Hehe. Sadly this story is getting down to its last few chapters :( But on the plus side I already have an idea for another story! And I already started it, but i'm not going to make it my main priority until I have finished this one. :D I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT! **

_The two were moving far too fast for the human eye to see, but that was no problem for the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. A frown formed on Vegetas face and he crossed his arms over his chest while his eyes darted back and forth around the room, watching the ongoing fight very closely. Suddenly the two Saiyajins clashed before pulling apart, both panting as they sent death glares to one another. _

_Finally after a long hesitation, Trunks smirked, "You ready Panny?" _

_Pan watched him closely as Trunks placed both of his hands to one side. Realization hit her, and her eyes widened in shock. _

_There was no way!_

Quickly following suit, Pan also placed both of her hands to one side. Her heart beat against her chest, the noise pounding viciously in her ears and she could have sworn the organ would burst through her rib cage at any second.

"Ka..." The words left both warriors lips and they spoke almost in unison.

"Me..." Their Ki began forming in both of their hands.

"Ha..Me..." _Their unspoken words echoed in their minds, this blast would determine the winner._

"Ha!" With narrowed eyes they thrust their arms forward at the exact same moment, each sending a wave of whitish-blue energy spiraling forward until the two attacks collided in the middle of the two warriors.

Pan would never have guessed that it would come down to this, when had Trunks even learned her grandfathers signature move? Past-time stories ran through her head, she imagined a young Trunks and a young Goten as they tried to combine their Kamehameha waves. A time even before that when her uncle and Trunks had fused together to become one of the strongest warriors.

Vegeta had explained the fusion technique to her once long ago, how two beings became one. Power, thoughts and memories intertwining together into one being just to become stronger with the fear of never returning to the way things had been previously. A bead of sweat rolled down Pans temple as she pushed forward, releasing more Ki into the ongoing attack.

Uncrossing his arms, Vegetas eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him. Suddenly , Pans fear bubbled through his chest. Her ascension had drained most of her energy already, with his heart racing Vegeta continued to watch from the sidelines as the two struggled for dominance. For a brief moment it appeared as if Pan had the upper hand. The attack was pushing Trunks' body backwards.

Trunks could feel himself being pushed back, his feet sliding unwillingly across the ground. He wouldn't lose!

_She hesitantly stepped up to his towering form, tears surfacing the brim of her eyes. Trunks watched as his fathers eyes softened at the young girl before opening his arms to her. In an instant she was in his arms, and he was pulling her close against his body. Trunks watched as Pan buried her face against his fathers chest, melting into his arms as if she would be absorbed into his skin. What sounded like a growl, vibrated in Trunks' throat and he quickly turned from the sight, his mind blocking it completely from his memory. _

Letting out a heartwrenching scream, Trunks' anger forced his Ki to spike. With another push he slowly took one heavy step forward, then another, and another.

A gasp forced its way through Pans lips as she felt her feet sliding back on the ground. If she didn't overpower him any time soon both attacks would swallow her whole. Panic coursed through her veins and she forced more Ki into her attack.

Vegeta squinted his eyes as the point where the two blasts collided became painfully brighter. His son was slowly but surely pushing himself forward. He could also feel Pans life force slipping away, she must have dipped into her last amount of energy. He had to do something before it was too late. Vegeta shuddered just at the thought of never seeing that angelic smile of hers that seemed to always brighten his day. A small chill ran down his spine as he choked back his fear, and pushed aside the panic trying to force its way through his body.

Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration, his face contorting as if he were battling with himself. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks, and an image of the family Kamehameha wave flashed through his mind. His attack might not be as strong as Kakarots, but damnit he was the Saiyajin-no-Ouji and he would protect what was his. What sounded like a grunt escaped him before his eyes snapped back open, his trademark smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Pans head suddenly jerked back when she felt his presence appear behind her and she tried her best to glare at him almost completely losing her concentration in the process.

_Don't interfere_.

Her voice reverberated through his minds wall, but he ignored her command and quickly powered up. By now the attack had pushed Pan back into Vegetas strong, protective embrace. Pan knew she couldn't hold on much longer, but she also couldn't risk his life as well.

_Just..Trust me Onna._

His voice, gentle yet desperate at the same time had her eyes filling with tears she refused to shed. Finally after what felt an enternity, Pan nodded her head.

Vegetas eyes flickered down at the woman before him, her face was pale with beads of sweat trailing down it. Quickly he placed both of his hands to one side, getting into his fighting stance next to Pan.

"Ka..." Vegetas gruff voice sent a shiver through Pans body.

"Me..." His Ki quickly gathered inside his hands.

"Ha..Me..." Trunks cursed the moment he realized his fathers interference. He would defeat them both then! With some hidden new-found power Trunks pushed forward once again.

"Ha!" Vegetas strong arms thrust forward and he released everything he had into this one final attack. The whitish-blue wave spiraled from his hands and entwined itself with Pans attack. Together they pushed forward, together they would be unbeatable.

Trunks' eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed back once again, all confidence leaving him. Expanding, the attack descended upon him ready to devour him in a blinding storm of barely controlled chaos. The last thing heard was Trunks' ear-splitting scream as it reverberated and bounced off the walls.

Panting, with her arms still stretched before her Pan watched as the blasts slowly dissipated. After a moment of heavy breathing, Pan quickly lost her transformation the once golden locks shrunk and returned to her normal midnight strands. Cold teal eyes flickered back to onyx before her eyes closed shut and her body tumbled forward.

Muscled arms reached down and secured around her thin waist right before her body hit the ground. Vegeta slowly lowered their bodies to the ground, cradling Pan against his chest. Calloused fingers brushed aside the hair matted to her forehead.

As if sensing her Ouji, Pans eyes fluttered open and her onyx orbs stared straight into his. The very same angelic smile he had thought of earlier spread across her face and she reached up, pressing her weak hand to his cheek. Vegetas eyes softened as he leaned into her touch, something he would never had done around others in the past.

Her fingers threaded through the thick hair that defied gravity, gripping the back of his head and pulling him down to press her lips against his in a passion-filled kiss. Kami, how she had missed this! His lips moved against hers, sending a shiver throughout her body causing her to shudder against him. Her arms entwined around his neck and she pressed into him trying to absorb his body into hers. Reluctantly, Pan pulled away breaking the kiss and slightly panting. Her eyes fluttered open once again, a pink hue gracing her cheeks as she continued staring into the Saiyajin-no-Oujis eyes.

Vegeta looked down at the girl cradled in his arms, after a moment of silence she decided to finally speak. "He...isn't dead is he..?" She averted her eyes away from his, hesitating a moment before lifting her gaze back up. Vegetas heart clenched as he fought back the surge of jealousy rushing through his blood. Pan let out a small giggle and his body instantly relaxed as her lips once again tugged into that precious smile of hers. "Your eyes always give you away Vegeta-Sama." He only rolled his eyes before completely pulling away from her. Coming to a stand Vegetas hand reached down and pulled Pan to her feet. She smiled in thanks to him before turning her attention to the fallen Demi-Saiyajin.

"He'll be fine once we get him into the regeneration tank." Pan jerked back around as he spoke, and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "What are we going to do with that?" He jerked his thumb in the direction behind him and Pans eyes followed, her gaze falling on the cowering form of the Feyronian Gentobo. He was curled into the corner, legs drawn to his chest and eyes looking as if they would pop out of their sockets any moment now. Pan fought back the urge to laugh just at the sight.

"Get your son, I'll take care of this." Grunting, Vegeta moved past her, his fingers brushing momentarily over hers. Pan crossed her arms over her chest and stalked over to the creature.

As if sensing her, Gentobo quickly recovered and lifted his terrified gaze to hers. "So you've finally come to kill me too?" Pan stood there silently, her arms quickly uncrossed and she reached out with one hand. Gentobo sucked in a sharp breath, watching as a ball of Ki formed in the palm of her hand.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gentobo watched the different display of emotions cross her features, honestly she looked to be having a conversation with herself. For what felt like forever, the only sound in the room was their breathing and the small rustling of Vegeta picking up his unconscious sons body.

Pan growled low in her throat and the ball of Ki dissipated. She crouched down to eye-level with the Feyronian, talking in a low and dangerous tone. "You owe your life to Son Goku. Remember that." She narrowed her eyes at him and stood back up. "You will return us to our home, and then you will leave this planet and never return. If you even think of setting foot here again I will not hesitate to kill you." With that said, Pan turned on her heel and almost collided with Vegeta standing only a few feet behind her.

"Fine!" Gentobo spat the word out as if it were poison in his mouth. He struggled to his feet and pushed past the Saiyajins. Concentrating for a moment, they all watched as the black hole from all of their previous meetings appeared before them. Gentobo turned back to face them. "This will bring you back" He watched their expressions falter, not wanting to trust a word he said. "You can either enter, or stay here for all eternity with me."

"Okay." It was Vegeta who spoke up, he sounded so certain, and so Pan nodded her head in agreement. He nudged Pan forward and the three Saiyajins disappeared into the black hole, leaving behind the Feyronian.

**Phew! Finished another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't confusing as I switched POVs quite a bit again. Also did you know that there are 36 different types of the Kamehameha wave? Lol I'm a huge fan of DBZ and I was seriously unaware until I started researching it for this chapter. I mean I obviously knew there was more than one, but 36?! Lol Actually looking over the names again I realized there are even more because I'm not seeing the Kamehameha wave Pan uses in the dragon ball GT: Final bout game also known as Atomic Side Blitz. Anyways, enough of my rambling! Lol. I hope it doesn't seem as if I'm over-using the Kamehameha wave, if you haven't guessed yet, it's one of my favorite attacks and I just think its one of the most powerful ones and so that is why I use it a lot! Lol. Don't judge me! Hehe. **

**Okay..Seriously I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should have the next one up as soon as possible! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So its like...No one is updating the stories I want them too! Lol So instead of reading, I decided to work on my own story! Btw, TFSrules...You're fricken awesome! The end. No really, I'm sitting at work on break, and I just happened to read my e-mail and stumble on your review. Upon reading it, I literally busted out laughing causing everyone to stare at me as if I had grown another head or something Lol. I could totally hear the narrators voice in my head as i read your review and it seriously just made my day. :D**

**Lastly, I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT...unfortunately. **

Hesitantly, Pan stepped through the black hole with Vegeta directly behind her. The vast darkness instantly swallowed them and Pan spun around on her heel a gasp escaping her lips as Gentobos already fading form completely disappeared. Her head jerked to the right and she reached out until her hand landed on something solid. Pan released a sigh of relief, feeling the small rise and fall of Vegetas chest beneath her hand.

It was as if they were moving, but weren't. Speckled dim lights brightened across the tunnel-like structure. After a moment, Pan finally pulled her hand off of Vegetas chest and lifted her gaze to land on his face. There was now enough light to reveal his finely chiseled features, thick eyebrows and eyes black like polished onyx.

Vegeta turned to face her, staring at her with the same dark pools she had just been admiring and she felt as if her knees would buckle beneath her. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and quickly looked away from his lust-filled gaze.

A flash of blue in the corner of her eyes caught her attention and Pan turned completely away from the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. She watched the wall absorb whatever the blue light was before spewing out two more lights, one red and one blue. The two arcs intertwined together and shot across the tunnel. Curiously, Pan lifted a cautious hand trying to grasp hold of the pair of arcs but they wormed their way out of her hand only to be absorbed by the wall again.

Vegeta watched in amusement, thankful for the distraction as a smile forced its way across his lips. The small amount of light provided, reflected against her creamy-white complexion. Midnight strands framed her face and cascaded down to the middle of her back. His eyes lowered and landed on her slightly parted rosy lips. He suddenly had the urge to kiss those soft and luscious lips as her body writhed beneath his...

A gentle footstep brought him out of his reverie and Vegetas eyes widened. His fathers voice rang in his ears, warning him of the dangers when it came to traveling this way. It was as if he was watching her move forward in slow motion, each step taking her further away from him. A small hint of fear rooted itself into the pit of his stomach and spread like wildfire throughout his body.

"Don't!" Vegetas firm command reverberated and bounced off of the walls around them. His voice sounded foreign even to his own ears.

Pan spun around on her heel so that she was now facing him again, she opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut when he narrowed his eyes as if daring her to talk back. After a moment of complete silence, aside from their soft breathing, Vegeta continued. "If you wander off on your own there is a chance you could become lost for all of eternity." The time when she returned without her memories flashed through his head and his gaze saddened just at the thought, "I couldn't bare to lose you again.." The words almost stuck in his throat and were spoken barely above a whisper.

Pans heart pounded roughly against her rib cage and she half expected it to jump right through her chest and land with a 'plop' against the floor. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she lifted her gaze just as Vegeta averted his away from her out of embarassment. She was completely at a loss for words, but she was feeling beyond happy at the same time.

After a moment he returned his gaze back to hers and she noticed the changed expression upon his face and also the light reflecting in his dark orbs. Pan turned back around her eyes falling on the bright circle of light. She could hear the distinct sound of voices the closer they got and suddenly she felt afraid. What if Gentobo had lied and her innocent way of seeing the good in everyone just sent them to meet their doom? She bit down on her lower lip, appearing to be deep in thought. At least she had Vegeta with her. She couldn't possibly live without him..

_She couldn't possibly live without him.._

Her words echoed in his head, bringing yet another smile to his lips. With his sons unconscious body tucked under one arm, Vegeta reached forward with the other and pulled Pan back against his broad chest. The action emmitted a small gasp from Pans lips and her body instantly relaxed back against him. Her fingers searched for his and they entwined together, resting gently along her stomach.

Suddenly their bodies were thrust from the darkness and fell into the light. Not knowing what to expect, Vegeta subconsciously dropped his son and found both of his arms securing tight around Pans thin waist. Swiftly turning their bodies so that he was now beneath her, Vegetas body landed with a thud against something soft and broke the fall.

It all happened so fast, the next thing Pan knew she was pressed against Vegeta in a tight embrace that made her feel more than just protected. Her fingers feathered over his masculine chest causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

"Umm...Excuse me..." The voice was meek but both Saiyajins had heard it.

Pans eyes practically bugged out of their sockets upon realizing exactly where the voice was coming from. She looked down and over Vegetas shoulder and her eyes instantly fell on the spiked onyx hair of her uncle.

"Goten!" Her cheeks lit up with a hue of red as she screamed out his name. Both Pan and Vegeta began struggling to get to their feet, but only created a bigger mess of tangled arms and legs.

"Get off of me!" His voice sounded desperate as he wheezed out a few breaths.

This was the moment Bra decided to walk into the room, "Goten what the hell is all of the commot...ion..." Her voice trailed off before she threw her head back and burst out laughing. Hunched over, Bra placed a hand on her knee for support while holding her aching stomach with the other.

After some much effort on Pans part, she finally untangled herself from the mess that was Vegeta and Goten. Jumping to her feet, she threw herself across the room and tackled Bra into a tight embrace.

"Bra!" She pulled away just enough to get a good look at her friend, "What the hell happened to you?!" Pans eyes widened as she reached up, her fingers ghosting over the bandage wrapped neatly around her head.

The corner of Bras mouth tugged into a smirk that resembled her fathers, "That." Bra puffed out her chest a little before continuing, "Would be my battle wound from trying to protect your unconscious butt!" Releasing her breath Bra let out a small giggle.

Pan raised an eyebrow before she busted out laughing, causing Bra to growl and playfully shove at her friend. By now Vegeta and Goten had already struggled to their feet. Goten was standing a few feet diagonally behind Pan, and Vegeta was leaning against the doorframe that connected to the kitchen.

"She's right you know..." Stifling a yawn, Gohan descended down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them. His eyes grew serious as he gazed at his daughter, hesitantly he moved forward and wrapped her into a protective embrace only a father could give. "Your memories...?" He almost dreaded asking the question.

"Are all back... and we won't be hearing from the Feyronians again...hopefully anyways." With her Trademark Son grin, Pan rubbed the back of her head. Tears filled the brim of Gohans eyes and he finally released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank Kami.." he whispered into the top of her head.

Pan watched over her fathers shoulder as Vegeta pushed himself off of the doorframe, picking up Trunks and disappearing through the door that led down to the regeneration tank. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips and she finally pulled back and out of her fathers embrace.

"So what exactly happened to Trunks?" Goten walked over to Bra and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he spoke.

Crossing her arms over her chest Pan opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Gohan. "Actually they've been gone a week I think they would be pretty hungry and tired. Besides Videls already sleeping and I'm sure she would want to hear what happened while you guys were gone." Pan nodded her head only half-listening to her father when suddenly her eyes widened and she whipped her head to the side to stare at him.

"What did you just say? We've been gone a week?!" Gohan narrowed his eyes at her in confusion before nodding.

"Are you sure? Because i'm almost positive it was only a day." Pan looked from her father, back to her uncle and Bra.

"We were in a different dimension." His ruff voice caused Pan and the others to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" She spun on her heel to scold him and he only rolled his eyes in return.

"One day there, is equivalent to one week here." They all sat there in silence as they took in the new information.

"So when Pan was missing the first time..." Gohan started.

"She was missing almsot three weeks in that dimension and five months in ours." Vegeta finished for him.

Silence filled the room again.

Suddenly a loud grumble errupted from Pans stomach and she quickly covered it with her hands as if to silence it. She let out an embarassed laugh, her hand reaching back to rub the back of her head. "Guess..I'm ugh..hungry."

The others just laughed at her, all except Vegeta who turned away from them and led the way to the kitchen.

"We're actually going to go back to sleep." Bra tilted her head to look up at Goten, a smile playing across her lips as he nodded. They quickly bid everyone good night and disappeared up the stairs.

Gohan wrapped Pan in another embrace, his eyes darting to the kitchen then back at her. He released a defeated sigh the same moment he released her from his embrace, "Good night sweety..." Gohan kissed the top of his daughters head and turned away from her. It took everything in him not to burst through that kitchen door and kick the Saiyajin-no-Oujis ass. As if he could. Gohans feet dragged against the carpet as he forced his body to cooperate and head up the stairs.

Honestly, he had known about their relationship for some time now but chose to ignore it. Ignorance was bliss right? Then when she had gone missing, he blamed Vegeta completely. He actually had gotten his ass kicked pretty badly when he decided to rashly take his anger out on the older Saiyajin. And then when she had returned with no memories, a small part of him was thankful because she had forgotten about the man she loved. Sick right? Gohan ran tired fingers through his hair as he stepped up to the door of the bedroom him and his wife shared. Now that she had her memories returned, he would have to swallow his pride. At least she looked happy, and at least Vegeta returned her feelings. He took note of how Vegeta seemed to show more affection towards his daughter in public, something he would never have previously done even with Bulma. That had to mean something, right?

Gohan slowly turned the knob and stepped into the darkened room. The only light was that of the moons reflection as it cascaded in through the small window and guided him to the bed. He pulled away the covers and slid into the slightly cold sheets next to his wife. He pulled her form tight against his chest and she snuggled closer against him if that were even possible. He supposed he could live with his daughter being with the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. A father only wanted to see his daughter happy, and that was what she was. Happy.

A smile lit his face and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**This chapter was actually going to be longer but I decided to end it there. I'm actually really happy with how it turned out, I guess it was time I had more Vegeta/Pan scenes! Haha. Actually the next chapter should have even more in them! :) Also today is my day off, So I might even have that next chapter up later tonight or something. Cross your fingers! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know I said I would try and have this up like..two nights ago, but I ended up going out for my friends 21st birthday! Lol But at last, here it is. And yes there are lots of good Vegeta/Pan moments. In fact! There is a lemon hehe. I was gonna leave it as a surprise, but I know that some people don't enjoy reading that (although I don't see why! Lol) So I'm warning you now. Honestly it's only my second lemon, so go easy on me! haha. **

**Lastly, I apologize for any mistakes and I do not own DBZ/GT!**

Pan watched her fathers retreating form as he ascended to the top of the stairs and disappeared around the corner. The sound of pots and pans clinking together caught her attention and she found herself sauntering her way into the kitchen. Her eyes immediately landed on Vegeta and they widened in disbelief.

Vegeta was standing in front of the stove, his back to her, grumbling to himself while he read over the directions of an instant potato box. Pan had to stifle the laugh bubbling its way up her throat. With a huge grin on her face, Pan pulled one of the stools away from the counter that was directly in the middle of the kitchen. Just as she was sliding onto the stools cool surface, Vegeta turned away from the stove to face her.

"Something funny brat?" The corners of his mouth tugged down into a frown and he crossed his arms over his chest. She snorted, placing her elbows onto the countertop and resting her chin atop her folded hands.

"Not at all Vegeta-Sama.." She let out another small laugh, to anyone else he would have appeared angry, but Pan knew better.

_Your eyes always manage to give you away Vegeta-Sama. They are always telling me a story.._

Vegeta quickly turned back to the stove, a smile fighting its way onto his lips. Her laugh sounded like music to his ears, and the fact that their connection was once again open made him beyond happy. Pan released a contented sigh and slowly closed her eyes relishing in the warmth the kitchen provided.

The sound of the plate being set in front of her had Pan opening her eyes just as Vegeta turned away from her and prepared himself a plate. She waited until he slid into the stool across from her before she dug into the food. She almost found it a bit odd, not having to worry if an enemy would sneak up and attack at any given moment. Pan rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, as she pushed around the food on her plate.

She listened to the refrigerator rumbling as it kicked in and to the constant ticking of the cuckoo clocks pendulum as it swung back and forth. Just as she finished her food the double doors on the clock swung open and the cuckoo emerged from its enclosure singing a familiar tune that caused Pans body to slightly jump from surprise. She lifted her head, and her cheeks flushed to the color of scarlet upon noticing his eyes on her.

Embarassed, Pan sent a glare in his direction before coming to a stand. She grabbed a hold of her plate, snatched his from in front of him and walked to the sink to rinse them off. When she turned back around, his face was only inches from hers and a small gasp escaped her lips. Before she could get any words out, Vegeta leaned in his gaze so full of heated passion and pressed his lips desperately against hers. His arms secured tightly around her petite form and Pan immediately melted into his embrace.

Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt her back pressed against the counter adjacent to that of the sink. Taking the opening, Vegetas tongue delved into her mouth and tangled with her own. Shuddering, Pan grinded against him urgant sounds humming in her throat as she began fumbling with his clothes.

Feeling young again, Vegeta forced himself to pull away from her and break their kiss. In one swift movement he tossed her over his shoulder, made his way up the stairs into his bedroom and dumped her onto the cushiouned mattress.

Pan pushed herself up into a sitting position and cocked her head at him. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands streaked up her shirt, yanking it over her head and tossing it off the side of the bed. Seconds later her bra followed suit and his hands were on her breasts, calloused thumbs rubbing over her already hardened nipples.

A soft moan escaped her already parted lips and he pushed her onto her back. Vegeta hooked a finger to the waste band of the shorts she was wearing and pulled them off in one swift movement, followed by her underwear. He pulled away and stripped himself of his own clothing, watching her watch him before he got back down on the bed and straddled her.

Vegetas hand moved down her leg hot on the flesh of her thigh, groping swiftly upward and inward, rough fingers circling her sensitive bud. He dipped one long finger into her wetness, then another, catching Pans soft cry in his mouth.

Pan gripped his shoulders and shuddered under him as his eyes burned into hers. He used his tongue, his fingertips, in long slow journeys that made her sigh as he felt her body relax into pleasure. He used his teeth and she thought she would go mad. She cried out his name, her body trembling under his as his lips moved up along her collarbone and over her neck.

"I want you. Vegeta. Please"

Vegeta shoved her knees back and drove into her, hard, fast. And she could only cry out and ride the storm. Pans body bucked under his, her nails digging into his muscled back. She closed around him when she came, squeezing like a fist. She heard her own scream, felt it deepen into a shuddering moan of release.

Pans arms found their away around his neck, and Vegeta dragged her up so that her head fell onto his chest. What sounded like a purr, reverberated in his chest and he fell back against the bed, with her sprawled over him. Pans fingers ghosted over his shoulders and down along his arms before making their way back up them. With her ear pressed to his chest, her eyes closed as she listened to his raging heart beat and eventually dozed off.

Vegetas arms snaked tightly around her as if to to press her into his skin. He stared up into the blank ceiling, the sound of her steady breathing bringing comfort to him. His cheek nuzzled into the top of her head and his fingers feathered up and down along bare back. He reached for the sheet that had been pushed to the side from their earlier activities and easily flung it over them both.

Vegeta released a contented sigh and his arms once again found themselves wrapped tightly and protectively around her. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in over five months, the Saiyajin-no-Ouji slept in peace.

Pans eyes fluttered open to the light shining down through the only window in the room. Vegetas chest rose and fell steadily under her head, and a smile spread across her lips. She smelled bacon and her stomach instantly grumbled against her own will. Honestly, she didn't want to leave his embrace. Pan snuggled closer against him, one more minute wouldn't do any harm.

"Onna.." His voice reverberated in his chest and she groaned. "We should probably get up."

Letting out a small sigh, Pan nipped at the corner of his mouth before shoving herself up into a sitting postion. Getting an idea, her onyx orbs stared down into his and the corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk. Pan slowly grinded her hips against Vegetas, emmitting a small gasp from the Oujis lips.

"Onna.." He warned, and Pan let out a giggle before she rolled completely off of him and Vegetas eyes roamed over her naked form.

"I'm going to take a quick shower first before I head down." With a huge grin on her face, Pan looked back at him over her shoulder one last time before she made her way into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom.

Vegeta listened as the water in the shower began running, and then to Pans light humming as she entered it. Rolling his eyes, he swung his legs over the bed and came to a stand. Quickly dressing he walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Vegeta made his way down the stairs and straight for the gravitation room, ignoring the stares he earned from the others as he passed the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later, Pan stepped out of the shower. She let out a small scream as she slipped on the small puddle of water collected right outside of the shower. Her eyes darted around the room and she let out a sigh of relief upon noticing no one was around. A silent laugh escaped her lips when she realized that the only one who would be around was Vegeta.

With her body shivering, Pan quickly wrapped a towel around her drenched form and then another in her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom and cursed upon realizing she had no clean clothes. Pan tip-toed to the bedroom door and slowly inched it open, she cringed as the door creaked on its hinges. She slowly poked her head outside the door and let her eyes travel down the empty hallway. She could do this, it was only across the hall from his bedroom. Sucking in a small breath, Pan swung the door open and darted down the hall. Another scream wretched its way up her throat when she ran into something solid. Panicked, her eye onyx orbs darted up to those of her uncle Gotens.

Blinking in confusion, Goten looked down at the sopping wet girl in his arms. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly turned back around on his heel, "Panny!"

"Forget you saw me!" She squealed and darted into the room she normally used when staying at capsule corp. The door slammed shut and she threw herself back against it.

Gulping, Goten shook his head as if to rid the images of his niece in nothing but a towel and continued on to Bra's and his room.

After a moment of silence, Pan walked to the dresser and pulled out some extra clothes. She easily slipped into them, and brushed through her hair. Checking herself once more in the mirror, Pan finally left the room and made her way downstairs.

Feeling refreshed and new, Pan walked through the kitchen door and everyone looked up at her, except Goten, who kept his gaze on the plate before him.

"It's about time you've graced us with your presence." Pan glared at the blue haired beauty before taking a seat next to her.

"Oh shut it Princess!" Pan stuck her tongue out at her, and Bra laughed. Not even a second later, Videl was placing a plate full of food in front of her and Pan smiled in thanks.

Gohan cleared his throat and folded the newspaper he was reading once, then twice before placing it on the table next to his plate. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning dad." Pan greeted and her smile widened, as if that were even possible! Moments later Vegeta walked in, wiping the sweat from his brow and took a seat at the head of the table, right next to Pan. A plate full of food was already placed there waiting for him. Once everyone was seated they all began digging in.

Pan let her eyes wander over all of their faces as she pushed around her food on the plate. Vegeta and her father were arguing about something pointless as usual while Videl would slip in a comment here and there, and Goten and Bra were too busy playing footsie with eachother under the table.

Pan snorted at the two until her eyes landed on the empty chair across from her and next to Vegeta. Her heart sunk at the thought of Trunks and she wondered if things could go back to the way they were, if he would be okay. Kami, she wished things would be okay.

**Aaaahhhh and the chapters are dwindling down! Makes me sad D: Not much else to say, just hope that you liked it and I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soo sorry it feels like forever since i've updated, I went away to Wisconsin Dells for the weekend...and had a blast! Lol Now i'm sitting here trying to write hehe. And yes Dbzlover500, I had lots of shots! haha unfortunately my friend did not, I don't think she liked them that much. Maybe its her lack of experience Lol, and I was the only one trying to get her to take shots! **

**And TFSRules, I actually used to be T/P only fan, I honestly can't remember what made me look into P/V but I don't regret it at all! I still love a little T/P but I think Pan was meant for Vegeta! Lol Anyways on to the story! **

**I apologize for any mistakes, and I do not own DBZ/GT! **

Pan rested her cheek against the cool glass of the window. It had been a week since the Feyronians banishment of earth, Trunks' defeat, and the full return of Pans memories. A small sigh escaped her lips and Pan brought her knees up to her chest, securing her arms around them. Trunks was still in the basement below recovering, although his body had recovered, his mind still needed to rest. Vegeta had told everyone it probably had something to do with the darkness in his heart and how it had infused itself with some of his dormant power.

Her parents had her tell them what had happened while she was held captive by the Feyronians, the only one who knew she was leaving things out had been Vegeta. Thank Dende he kept his mouth shut.

Pan closed her eyes, trying to push back the memories of those aweful nights spent in that place. The last thing she remembered was hearing the constant tick of the cuckoo clock as its pendulum swung back and forth, and before Pan knew it, she had dozed off.

_Groaning, onyx orbs fluttered open, hands fisted into the ratty mattress beneath her. Something scuttered across her hand and she let out a loud shriek, whipping her hand close against her chest. Pans eyes widened in disbelief at the small amount of weight pulling at her wrists. The dripping of a facuet nearby reverberated and bounced off the steel walls. Immediately her mind screamed for Vegeta. _

_A gasp escaped Pans lips when she recieved no reply, their connection was gone! Tears pricked at the brim of her eyes as panic etched its way through her veins causing her blood to run cold. Had something happened? _

_A musty smell invaded her nostrils and Pans nose scrunched up in disgust. Suddenly a single barebulb flickered on, banishing the darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the new-found light and she forced her aching muscles to cooperate as she pushed herself up onto her knees. That was when she noticed the chains secured tightly around her wrists and ankles. _

_Concentrating, Pan attempted to gather some Ki, but was shocked to find the chains absorbed it before she could even release any. She fell back against the dirty mattress and pulled her knees up to her chest, the chains created a jangling noise as they dragged across the floor from her sudden movement. Fear nestled in the pit of her stomach and Pan gulped down the vile trying to force its way up her throat. _

_The sound of voices down the hall caught her attention and Pans head jerked in that direction. Her eyes widened upon realizing that they were getting even closer. Her arms tightened around her legs and she wished on everything for the walls to cave in and save her from whatever was approaching._

_The sound of the door unlocking rang in her ears before it swung open, revealing the two creatures she had fought earlier. Pans fingers dug into her upper arms, creating cresent moon marks in the flesh and she bared her teeth at them, a growl rising up her throat. _

_"My My..It looks like we have ourselves a fiesty one." Ice-blue eyes locked with hers, and Pan immediately recognized him as the one she had injured in their previous battle._

_"Indeed, Deras" Pans eyes darted in the other creatures direction, taking quick notice to his neon-colored eyes._

_"Grab her Gentobo..We'll get started right away." The one with the neon eyes, known as Gentobo, took one step closer to her and then another. _

_"Get the fuck away from me!" Pan quickly jumped to her feet, and sent a roundhouse punch to the creatures face. _

_Smirking, Gentobo sidestepped and sweeped down, grabbing a hold of the chains that bounded Pan. As soon as he gave them one quick tug, Pan collapsed onto her knees. Gentobo threw his head back and let out a loud laugh as he dragged the kicking and screaming girl behind him. They stepped into another room, and threw Pan onto a chair located in the center of the room, with a blinding white light above it. _

_"Hurry and strap her in Gentobo!" Doing as he was told, Gentobo managed to get the straps around the squirming Saiyajin. He pulled away and wiped the sweat from his forehead before turning to face his brother._

_Deras stepped up to Pan, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip as began preparing the syringe he held in his hand, "You ready?" _

_Pans eyes widened in fear as Deras took a step closer, "no..get away from me!" She shook her head as if that could stop the oncoming attack._

A scream forced its way from her throat as Pans eyes sprung open and she quickly straightened up slamming the back of her head into the wood behind her. Her eyes quickly darted around the room almost half-expecting the creatures that plagued her nightmares to return and take her away.

After a moment, her breathing returned to normal and she tightened her arms around her legs trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. Pan lifted her onyx orbs to the moons luminous essence. A blanket of stars covered the night sky with a few straggling puffs of dark clouds. Her behind was becoming awefully sore from sitting on the wide wooden sill, but Pan didn't care. This was her favorite spot in the Briefs home, when she was younger she would always come to this window and stare up into the night sky. A sudden chill ran down her spine and goosebumps prickled at her arms.

Pan lowered her head to rest against the top of her knees and slowly closed her eyes, a few strands of midnight cascaded down her arm. She recalled the many nights she had fallen asleep here, but no matter what she always woke up in her bed.

This was the moment he chose to enter the room. After wiping his sweat-covered face, he draped the used towel over his neck and walked up behind her. Often times when she was younger he would find her in this exact same spot and everytime he would cradle her small form against his chest and return her to either Bras room or the guest room she stayed in.

Without even realizing it, the corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile. Even at such a young age he felt some kind of connection towards the girl, as if she were born just for him.

Vegeta took one step closer to her before scopping her into his arms and holding her close against his chest, just like all of the times before. Pan looked up at him through half lidded eyes, her arms encircled around his neck and she pressed her ear against his chest. The steady beat of his heart calmed her nerves and made her feel protected from her re-accuring nightmares.

As if sensing where her thoughts were heading, Vegetas arms tightened around her and with little to no effort, he made his way up to the bedroom they shared. Once there, he gently laid her on the bed, when he pulled back and untangled her arms from around his neck he wasn't suprised to find her still awake.

"Go to sleep, Onna." His calloused hands brushed away a few strands of hair from her forehead before caressing along her cheek.

"What about you?" She watched as he pulled the comforter over her and she instantly felt like a child again with her father tucking her in after a horrid nightmare.

"I'll be in after a quick shower." With that said, he completely pulled away from her and turned to walk into the bathroom stripping from his clothing along the way. Pan rolled onto her side and closed her eyes once again, listening as the shower turned on and the water beat against the stall walls.

Minutes later, Vegeta emerged from the steamy bathroom, his eyes darted around the room before he walked to the nightstand next to Pan. Quickly turning off the light, he discarded the towel wrapped around his waist and lowered himself onto the bed just as Pan turned around to face him. Pan smiled lovingly at him, and Vegeta leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against hers in a passion-filled kiss. Pan reached down and cupped his hardness in her hand, causing a groan to vibrate from his throat.

They made love that night, slow and sweet.

Exhausted, Vegeta fell asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. Feeling incredibly happy, Pan snuggled closer into his embrace before she too, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Pans eyes fluttered open to the sunlight streaming in through the window. Groaning, she squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light and a smile spread across her face as they landed onto the sleeping Ouji in front of her. She reached up, pressing the palm of her hand gently against his cheek and ever so softly caressed her lips against his.

"I love you." His gruff voice was barely above a whisper, and Pan had believed him to still be asleep. The color instantly rose to her cheeks, and a sudden gasp escaped her lips when he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. Tears of happiness burned at the back of her eyes, and she fought them back.

"I love you too my Saiyajin-no-Ouji.." It was the first time he had said those words to her in a long time. They stayed like that, in eachothers embrace, for most of the morning until Pan decided it was time they made it downstairs for some food.

After a much needed shower, Pan hummed to herself as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vegeta was most likely training in the gravitation room, Bra would be at capsule corp filling in for Trunks already, her father would have left a few minutes ago for work, as for her mother and Goten, she wasn't sure where they were. She took one step into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Seated at the table in silence, lavender hair fell over deep cerulean eyes.

Trunks slowly lifted his gaze to hers and his eyes softened, "Hey there Panny-Chan.."

Hesitating, Pan slowly made her way over to him, "Hey.." She wanted to jump into his arms, she wanted to talk to him about everything, and lastly she wanted things to go back to the way they were. But they wouldn't.

Trunks quickly came to a stand, the chair scraped against the tile floor as he pushed it back. Before Pan could say anything, his arms were wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." He continued to whisper the words into the top of her head, and after a moment Pans arms reached up and snaked around his waist. She buried her face into his chest and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Maybe things would be okay...

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen. He watched the scene unfold before him before pushing himself off the doorframe and turning away from the two in the kitchen.

**ooOooOoo**

Another week had passed since that day in the kitchen and Trunks was announcing his decision to leave. Pan was the first one he decided to tell.

"I need to find myself again..." His elbows rested against his knees as he cradled his head in his palms.

"Find yourself again? You know exactly who you are!" Pan placed her both hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes down at him. Things were finally returning to the way they were before, well almost. Everyone now knew of Vegetas and hers relationship, and were shockingly more approving of it than she had anticipated. And now out of the blue, Trunks decided he wanted to venture out into space. Space of all places!

"Just try and understand Panny..." He lifted his gaze to hers, and her eyes softened upon noticing the hidden sadness swimming in those pools of blue. Unfortunately, she understood him.

Sighing, Pan put her hands up in defeat and a true smile spread across Trunks' face, "Thanks Panny!" He jumped up from the step he was sitting on and caught her in a tight hug, swinging her body around before placing her back on the ground. He pushed her back at arms length and let his eyes roam over her.

"When will you be leaving?" The question caught him completely off guard, and it showed in his expression when Pan arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well uh.. actually..." He quickly pulled his hands away and turned away from her, slowly inching his way closer to the door.

"I already have my things packed and am leaving tonight!" mumbling under his breath, the words jumbled together and he quickly ran into the house leaving behind a very pissed off Saiyajin.

"Trunks Briefs! Get your ass back here!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Pan darted after him, slamming the door behind her.

Laughing, Trunks passed his father as he made his way up the stairs and into the safety of his bedroom.

Vegetas arm quickly snaked out and caught Pan around the waist emitting a startled gasp from the younger girls lips. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout as she struggled half-heartedly against his grip on her.

"Going somewhere brat?" He teased as he pulled her flush against his chest. Pan instantly melted into his embrace.

"I believe my Ouji...You were just about to bring me up to our room." She smiled against his lips as he lifted her into his arms.

_You are very correct, Onna..._

Pan wrapped her legs around his waist, her body trembling against his as he cupped her behind and turned making his way up to their room. Pan was no longer lost, she was exactly where she was meant to be. Things would definitely be okay...

**Hmmm now i'm really sad, it's actually over. Well theres going to be an epilogue, but still! D: Actually, I might go over this and change some things, I'm not 100 percent satisfied with it. Sooooo we will see! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**At first I couldn't think of what to write for this because I wanted to get started on my next story, but I forced myself to ignore that and finish this. So once I got started, the ideas seemed to actually flow smoothly! Lol And besides, I'm having trouble trying to name my next piece of art! haha Anyways on to the story! I do not own DBZ/GT and I apologize for any mistakes. :)**

_**Three Years Later**_

Lavender hair fell over piercing blue eyes as his feet touched down on the ground. His lips tugged into a smile as his eyes landed on the dome-shaped building he had called home his whole life. A smaller set of feet landed beside him, and two slender arms wrapped securely around his muscled arm.

Crystalline eyes, and auburn hair obscured capsule corporation and a whiff of lavender and vanilla invaded his nostrils. "I'm nervous..." Her soft-spoken words caused his arms to prickle with goosebumps and he wrapped her petite form into a tight embrace.

"Everything will be fine, Koori.." The sound of his husky voice calmed her. Koori closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his arms around her and his velvet lips as they pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Sucking in one final calming breath, her eyes sprung open and the protective translucent bubble around them dissipated.

Suddenly the wind around them picked up, and blew against their forms. Not even moments later, everyone was gathered in front of them completely awestruck from the surprise visit.

Feeling very shy at the moment, Koori stepped behind Trunks' large build peering over his arm to let her eyes roam over the group that almost appeared out of no where.

Immediately Trunks' eyes fell on Pan, a tint of sadness swam in the depths of his cerulean eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it came. He let his eyes roam over the waist-length hair pulled and braided over one shoulder, and the onyx orbs so full of maturity and wisdom while at the same time attaining that mischief she was always known for growing up. His eyes lowered and widened in disbelief at the exact replica of his father standing in front of her.

Determined onyx orbs almost hidden by thick eyebrows stared at him questionably. Trunks took note of his fathers widow-peak and the receding jet black hair which seemed to defy all gravity.

A feminie voice cleared her throat, pulling Trunks from his reverie. Before he even had time to think, a dash of blue darted passed the corner of his eye and lunged into his unexpected arms.

"It's a bout time you showed up..A visit is long over-due." The siblings stayed that way for a few moments, until finally Trunks pushed Bra at arms length. A warm smile spread across his face.

"You're pregnant?" His smile widened, if that were even possible, and then his eyes darted to his best friend Goten, "Congratulations you guys! I'm going to be an uncle...Oh Dende I'm going to be an uncle!" Caressing her swollen belly, Bra quickly wiped the tears of joy forming at the brim of her eyes as she stepped back into Gotens welcoming arms.

"Everyone..." Trunks' hand reached behind his back and groped around searchingly until his fingers interlaced with Kooris, "There is someone I want you to meet." Once everyones eyes were on him again, Koori stepped out from her hiding place. "Everyone..this is Koori...Koori... This is well...Everyone" Trunks let out a sheepish laugh before turning his attention to the group.

Immediately their eyes were drawn to the snow-white furry appendage, wrapped securely around the girls thin waist. "She's a saiyajin?"

Pans angelic voice sent a chill down his spine and Trunks sucked in a calming breath before nodding.

"But how? I thought we were the only ones left.." Pans fingers unlaced from Vegetas as she hesitantly stepped closer.

"My grandfather Daikon was..."

"Wait did you say Daikon?" Vegetas gruff voice caused a small squeak to escape Kooris lips and she instinctively stepped back.

"Y..Yes...My grandfather and grandmother along with my father had all escaped before things took a wrong turn and Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He took refuge on my home planet, Aisuu, my father grew up there and eventually met my mother. The Aisuu-jins are very much similar to that of the Chikyuu-jins, in looks anyways.." Her voice trailed off and she lifted her crystal-like eyes to the group before her.

"So Daikon is still alive?" Koori attempted to lift her gaze to the Saiyajin-no-Oujis but her eyes quickly darted away upon seeing the frown form on his face.

"No..." sucking in a small breath, Koori held back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "He was killed in battle. It was a war against our neighboring planet Atsuii that lasted for the first 10 years of my life..." Her voice trailed off.

After a moment of silence, Pan stepped closer and embraced the frightened girl. "It's nice to meet you, Koori was it?" She slowly pulled away, and sent a reassuring smile to the girl who in return smiled back.

Videl clapped her hands together, "Everyone must be starving, lets get you guys situated inside and i'll prepare lunch." The older woman beamed before ushering her husband and brother-in-law inside the house. At the mention of food, Vegeta made his way behind them. Bra grabbed hold of Kooris hand and led her into the warm home, leaving behind the two childhood friends.

"She's pretty.." Trunks' head jerked back in her direction and his eyes landed on her smiling face. A small hue of pink tainted his cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah..."

Another silence surrounded them, before Pan hesitantly stepped closer.

"You know..." The words left both of their lips at the exact same second, causing both of their gazes to lock onto one another.

Biting down on her lower lip, Pan decided it was now or never. Before Trunks had the chance to say anything else, Pan had closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I've missed my best friend so much..." choking on a sob, she buried her face into his neck.

Trunks released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and his arms instinctively wrapped around Pan as her body shook against his. "I've missed you too Panny-Chan..." A true smile played at his lips as he felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He could finally let go of his first love, and move on with someone who actually returned his feelings. The thought of Koori inside the house surrounded by his friends and family practically made his heart soar.

Suddenly the long-time friends were forced apart by the child-like Vegeta. His chubby hands fisted at his sides as he sent daggers up at Trunks. "Nasu! That's not very nice!" Trying to hide her smile with mock anger, Pan bent over and scooped up the small child into her arms.

"Stay away from Mommy!" Nasu stuck his tongue out at Trunks before turning and burying his head into his mothers neck, clinging onto her for dear life.

Trunks gaze slid over Pans shoulder and landed on his father, leaning back against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. Immediately he knew it was his father who had sent the child over here to break the two up. He let out a small laugh, which had Pan looking at him strangely. "It's okay Panny-Chan." He smiled at her reassuringly. "We better get in there before Goten eats all the food."

Pan snorted, "Isn't that the truth!" Her fingers brushed through Nasus thick strands of hair as she turned away from Trunks and walked to Vegeta.

Trunks watched the corners of his fathers mouth lift into a smile as Pan leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Smiling, Trunks watched as the small family made their way back into the warmth of the house before he too walked up the path leading to the door.

This was definitely the way things were meant to be.

**Well that is officially the end of Nakushita! Makes me sad! D: I was orignally going to have Trunks pair up with Marron or something, I tried adding her into the story by mentioning her and the Chestnuts into an earlier chapter, but It just didn't go the way I had originally planned. But thats okay! I really don't like T/M! Lol I could have been mean and left poor Trunks alone for the rest of his life, but I felt too bad and thus created Koori! :D Her name I believe, and don't quote me, means Ice in Japanese. I also got the planet Aisuu from the Japanese word ice (as in ice cream) Aisu. Lol. I know, very original right? haha! Oh and yes I meant to type Aisu and Atsui with the extra U and I. It is not a typo! Lol **

**But anyways, like DBZLover500 mentioned, all good things must come to an end. **

**On the plus side, I should hopefully have the first chapter to my new story up soon! So look out for it and tell me what you think!**

**Lastly I want thank all of my reviewers, without you I wouldn't have finished this through to the end. **

**With that said, I bid you Adieu! :)**


End file.
